Totally Clueless
by ArwenUndomiel
Summary: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell begin a relationship based on lies and revenge. Chaos is ensured as many students at Hogwarts are thrust into the complicated web of deceit.
1. Default Chapter

Totally Clueless 

Summary: Katie has always had a little soft spot for her friend and Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood. But now her best friend Michelle Plydell and Oliver are dating and are quite happy in their relationship. Now Katie finds it hard to keep her promises to herself to think of Oliver as a friend and captain and to keep her dreams away from her clueless best friend. 

_Rating: PG-13. Only because I don't think that the whole dating/kissing/love thing really is suitable for people under this age. That's my thoughts anyway. Also this isn't rated R or G. There is also some language and sexual themes. (Nothing of R or NC-17 sort!)_

_Have any problems/comments/suggestions/thought for my story? Review and tell me about them. If you like this story don't forget to check out my Harry/Ginny stories; Home is Where the Heart Lies, Fading around the Edges and the songfic You Were Meant For Me. _

**NB: This story like all my other stories is written in the point of view of my main character. This time it is Katie Bell. **

**Epilogue**

I have always had a soft spot for that heart melting Scottish accent and I've always known that we could only be friends. What I must realise is that I have to give up these feelings for my captain. It'll never happen. He's involved with a good friend of mine. Best friend in fact and not to mention that he's a friend of mine also. It can't happen. It just _can't!_ Friendship doesn't work that way, friends can't be anything more that that, friends. That theory ruins everything. Everything that I've ever wanted. Absolutely everything. But yet… maybe it could work everything out. In a strange twisted way. Talk about complications! All over my friend and Quidditch captain …. Oliver Wood. 

AN: I know the into is very short. It just gives you an insight. Read and review if you want me to write more!!


	2. The Locker Room

AN: This story is going to be when Oliver is in his 7th year and Katie her 5th. So basically the 3rd book. I'm sure my figures are right aren't they?? Lol. So yeah 3rd book. 

Chapter 1 – The Locker Room 

I quickly shoved my sweat drenched Quidditch robes into my bag. I was already late for dinner and if I didn't hurry I'd miss it all together. I sat down on the bench and did up my shoelaces. Quidditch practice was the worst when it ran late and tonight's practice had turned from bad to horrible. Fred and George had proceeded to joke around and do imitations of Oliver falling off his broom during our last Quidditch match. Oliver who had turned up late to practice had discovered this and it had then proceeded to put him in a foul mood and make us train extra hard and run laps afterwards. Run! No one has ever resorted to that before. I heard the last shower stop running and Oliver step out. He was always the last to leave after practice and I usually waited for him, as we would walk back up to the castle together and hang out with Michelle afterwards. I heard the violent slam of the stall door and the heavy footsteps of Oliver's painful feet. I feared the worst. We had had many a blue when he was in a mood like this. He swarmed into view half dressed, wearing boxer shorts and a towel slung around his shoulders.

"I thought you had already gone." He said lightly, surprising me with his cheerful mood. 

I studied him trying to decipher if he was in a good mood or just putting on an act. From the sparkle in his eye I could tell that he was in a good mood. That had certainly surprised me a hell of a lot. I smiled and leant back on the wall behind me, letting my blonde hair fall over my shoulder. 

"I thought you'd shower a little quicker." I said cheekily raising my eyebrow. 

Oliver laughed and walked towards his locker opening it with his wand that had been sitting on the bench. 

"Smart ass." He said grinning. "Well I had to scrub off all the sweat and grime of Quidditch practise for Michelle." He said pulling out a blue t-shirt and a pair of faun cargos. 

I nodded. Arhh. Only two sentences and Michelle comes into the conversation. Don't get me wrong she's my best friend but she also happens to be madly in love with my crush and vice versa. 

"Well what does that tell you?" I asked lifting my knees up under my chin. 

Oliver shrugged and pulled on his cargos. 

"I don't know. What?" he asked looking at me. 

I smiled. 

"That extra training sucks." 

We both laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." He said putting on his shirt. "Well everyone cleared off pretty quick didn't they?"

I looked round at the empty locker room. In fact everyone knowing what a foul mood Oliver was supposed to be in, had gone up to the castle for tea in his or her Quidditch robes. I smiled. 

"Yes well you were in a pretty bad mood after training so everyone thought it was a good idea to stay away for a while." 

Oliver slammed his locker shut and placed his wand in his pocket. 

"Me in a bad mood Kats?" he said eyebrows raised. "Nonsense!" 

Kats was my nickname. Hardly anyone called me that besides Oliver and Alicia. I smiled. 

"Yes very unusually for you to be in a bad mood Ollie?" I said cheekily. 

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Very." He agreed. 

I got up off the bench and grabbed my Quidditch bag. I leaned up against the lockers. 

"Ready?" I asked. 

Oliver shrugged. 

"Almost." He said walking towards me and collecting his broom from the top of the locker directly behind me. 

He hesitated as he leaned over. Our faces were very close together, being only 30 centimetres apart. I could smell his deodorant. And we both hesitated. Oliver sprang back to life and jumped a couple of steps away from me. 

"Um…Katie.." he began. 

I looked down at the ground. I had nearly broken the promise I had made myself when Michelle and Oliver got together. I had to stay away and just be friends. I nodded.

"We can't…" I said but was cut off by Oliver who pushed me back against the locker and kissed me. 

I rose to his lips and he deepened the kiss. I dropped my bag on the ground and leaned forward hugging and kissing Oliver. After a couple of minutes, he pulled away. 

"I..um…sorry that…um…shouldn't have happened." He stuttered touching his lips. 

His grip on the broom tightened and he turned towards the door without hesitation. 

"See you at Dinner." He said nervously running out of the locker room. 

I slumped back against the lockers. What had I done! I had just kissed my best friends boyfriend! I was a terrible friend. My hand reached up and brushed my lips. We had kissed and he had fled. No doubt back to Michelle. I closed my eyes and slammed my head on the locker. Bugger, bugger, bugger…

*

The dinner that proceeded when I arrived back at the castle had to be the most difficult yet. Surprisingly when I arrived back dinner had only just begun and was being served. I took a seat across from Michelle and Oliver and between Alicia and Angelina. 

"Where have you been?" Michelle asked taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. 

Well what could I say? Snogging your boyfriend in the locker room?? That would certainly go down well. I shrugged. 

"Cleaning myself up after practice." I said trying to catch Oliver's eye. "I decided to shower there." 

Oliver continued to look down at his plate and Angelina and Alicia looked at me strangely. They were good friends with Michelle and I and we had shared a dorm for the past 5 years. Michelle shrugged of the answer and busied herself with Oliver. 

"How was you day O?" she asked smiling sickly sweet. 

O was her name for Oliver. She had to be different from everyone else. In Gryffindor he was as Oliver or Ollie. Not O, he hated that. Oliver forced as smile, unknown to Michelle. 

"Good. Pretty good. What about your's Shell?"

She rubbed her eyes. 

"Well ok. Honey remember last night I asked you to help me study for my history exam?" 

Oliver nodded and looked her in the eye.

"When we're in the library?" he asked a smile playing upon his features.

I put my head down and continued eating. Michelle laughed mischievously.

"Yes well, you know how we didn't get around to it and my exam was today?" She said taking a bit from her bread roll. 

Oliver nodded and Angelina emersed herself talking to Fred. 

"Well I failed." She said dramatically. 

Oliver and I caught each others eye and we silently laughed. 

"I'm sure you didn't." I said comfortingly. 

Michelle dropped her knife and fork and crossed her arms. 

"Well I did." She said glaring at me. 

Someone please remind me why I'm a friend with this girl! She gets on my nerves. Oliver wrapped an arm around her comforting. 

"It doesn't matter Shell. History of Magic sucks anyway. I'm sure you'll make up for it in Charms." He said making her smile. 

I shook my head unnoticed to Michelle. Alicia sniggered and elbowed me in the arm. 

"What the hell's up with her?" she whispered to me. 

I shrugged. 

"God knows."

Alicia laughed and went back to her dinner. As did I. I finished my bread roll and casserole. Michelle was laughing and giggling at Oliver, who was telling her about the horrible Quidditch practice.  I rolled my eyes. Why did guys have to come between friends? 

"I don't know what you see in that game, you lot." Michelle said looking around at Angelina, Alicia, Oliver and myself. "It's dirty, rough and it has stupid rules." 

Oliver looked at Michelle horrified. 

"Shell that's not nice." He said defending his game. "Quidditch is a fantastic sport! You just don't understand it." 

I nodded. 

"I agree with Oliver Michelle. Have you ever played Quidditch?" I asked eyebrows raised. 

Michelle frowned. 

"Well no, but I don't like the look of it." She said looking down and pushing her food round the plate. 

Oliver caught my eye and hugged Michelle. 

"It's ok Shell. Your much to pretty to mess yourself up anyway playing Quidditch anyway." 

Michelle smiled again and placed her fork and knife on the plate. 

"O what's say we get outta here huh? Go back to the common room?" She asked getting up. 

I shook my head and looked down at my empty plate. This is torturing me. I wanted to know if the kiss meant anything. Oliver nodded. 

"Sure." He said getting up and taking Michelle's hand as she lead him out. 

When the last sight of them had gone Alicia leaned over. 

"Can I talk to you?" she asked raising her eyebrow. 

I smiled. 

"About?" 

She frowned. 

"Oliver."

**AN: Well what did you think. Please read and review. **


	3. The Talk with Alicia

**Chapter 2 – The talk with Alicia**

My insides dropped. What could Alicia possible know about Oliver and I? I mean it was only like 20 minutes ago and I don't see why Oliver would got shooting his mouth of if he was supposed to be 'madly in love' with Michelle. Alicia motioned for me to get up. 

"It's probably not a good idea to talk about it here." She said walking out of the great Hall. 

I followed quickly behind her. 

"Talk about what exactly? What do you know?" I said in a hushed voice rounding on Alicia. 

She opened her eyes wide. 

"What is there to know Katie?" she asked making her way to the staircase in the entrance hall. 

I frowned. 

"Nothing."

Alicia was a good friend of mine, probably a better friend that Michelle would ever be. She smiled and shook her head. 

"Don't lie Katie. I can read you like a book. That's what friends are for right?" 

I sighed. 

"Alicia Oliver kissed me." 

She took a step back, but continued to smile. 

"I knew it! You guys have been making eyes at each other all night." 

I scolded. 

"We have not been making eyes at each other!" I yelled startling a few people in the Entrance Hall. 

The looked at me suspiciously. 

"We have not been making eyes at each other." I said again this time in a whisper to Alicia. 

She laughed. 

"Katie calm down." She said soothingly motioning for me to walk with her up the stairs.

I frowned and followed her again. 

"How can I calm down Alicia?! How?! My best friends boyfriend and I just snogged in the Quidditch locker rooms!" 

Alicia scolded and pulled me into the nearest classroom. She shut the door quietly. 

"Katie if you wish to keep that secret, it's not a good idea to yell it out in the Entrance Hall." She took a deep breath. "I think that it's great anyway." 

I looked at her disbelieving. Was she kidding? Of course it was good for me, finally getting snogged by Oliver but I mean there was a slight bloody problem. Michelle and the betrayal of our friendship!!! God, Alicia always was a romantic. 

"How can you think this is great Alicia? Do have any idea what will happen when Michelle finds out? She'll kill me. I can't believe I did that! I mean I made a promise to myself. Oliver is Michelle's." I said angrily sitting down on a desk. 

Alicia shook her head.  

"Oliver is not Michelle's property Katie." She stressed brushing her dark brown hair out of her face. "Yes they are dating, and well probably getting it no right now," I shivered at the idea, she smiled. "But they aren't married. They don't own each other." 

I shook my head. 

"And I suppose it would be different, if George was cheating on you with Angelina." I said huffily trying to erase the picture of Oliver and Michelle doing it. 

Surprisingly Alicia smiled. 

"Kat have you not learnt anything?! Of course it would be. No matter how much you and Michelle pretend, you guys aren't best friends anymore. I don't understand why you haven't worked it out yet!" 

Worked what out? What was Alicia playing at? 

"Worked what out…" I asked biting my lip. 

Alicia shook her head. 

"4 months ago Oliver was set to make a move on you Kat. But you had no idea as you were just admiring him from afar. He's you friend and I know your policy on friends. Michelle found out and she decided to bag Oliver for herself." 

I shook my head. Alicia was lying. Oliver was only my friend and Michelle was like that. Always. 

"Alicia, why would you lie to me like that?" I asked looking her in the eye. 

She shook her head. 

"I'm not Katie! You're my friend why would I? The only thing was that Oliver accepted Michelle and then they well…fell in love." 

I nodded. 

"That's why it's wrong. You see? I don't even know if anything is going on, but it can't if there is! It won't work. I'll feel guilty about Michelle, Oliver would feel guilty." I rubbed my eyes. "Hang on who says that Oliver even likes me now! That was 4 moths ago Alicia! 4! He could have totally changed his mind and well could be in love it Michelle." 

Alicia shrugged and walked towards my desk. 

"Who knows Katie. That's why your going to go and ask him." She said pushing me off the desk and towards the door. 

I tried to stop her but she was taller than me and had more force. 

"Alicia what would I say? Hello Michelle, hello Oliver. Oliver I was wondering if I could chat to you about that snog before." I laughed. 

Alicia smiled and shrugged. 

"Well something like that. Maybe not so forward thought in front of Michelle." 

I laughed as we reached the door. 

"It won't work Alicia. I know that you love playing matchmaker but this time it won't work. We're all friends and eventually someone is going to get hurt, and I'm afraid it will be me." I said opening the door and walking toward the Gryffindor tower. 

Alicia shook her head. 

"Katie you won't know anything if you don't try. Like I said, yes Oliver may have changed his mind but I mean who could be in love with Michelle?" She laughed. "She a…um…nice person…sometimes…but she's a real flirt. I am very surprised that her and Oliver have lasted this long."

I nodded. I did have to agree with Alicia. Michelle was definitely a flirt and on a couple of occasions I had walked in on her as she was working her spell so to speak and at the time she was with Oliver. I sighed as we reached the portrait of the fat lady. I would just have to confront Oliver and ask him if anything was going on or if it was a mistake. Hopefully in some strange twisted way, Oliver could want me. Like I said. In a strange twisted way. 

*

The portrait door opened and Alicia and I stepped in. I tried to zip away to our dorm but Alicia grabbed me by the arm. 

"Look." She said nodding her head in Oliver's direction. "He's over there and alone. Go and talk to him."

I shook my head. 

"No doubt he's waiting for Michelle. I'm not going over there if she's going to turn up. Alicia I can't look her in the eye!" I whispered pulling my arm from her grasp. 

Alicia shook her head. 

"Your hopeless Kat. Hopeless." She smiled. "Anyway I have study to do. Bye." 

Alicia turned and made her way up the stairs to the girl's dorms. I decided against going to my room because Oliver was seated just outside the door. He looked up at me frowning. I pretended not to see him and made my way to an armchair near the fire. 

I slumped down in the chair and took a deep breath. What was I going to do? I was screwed. This wasn't supposed to happen. Ever. I wasn't supposed to betray a friendship. We more than one friendship at the same time. I shifted uncomfortable in the chair. Something was sticking in my back. I reached around behind me and pulled a piece of parchment off the cushion. I didn't notice this before. It was folded in half and looked to contain writing. I opened it cautiously not sure if it was for me or not.

_Katie, _

_Meet me in the common room at midnight. _

_It is really urgent. Don't let anyone know ok, especially Michelle. _

Oliver 

I folded the note up and put in the pocket inside my robe. I looked up and around to the place where Oliver sat pretending to be busy reading a book. He looked up and I nodded. He smiled, got up out of his chair and walked up the staircase to the boy's dormitory. I sighed. Boy, talk about timing! The clock in the common room struck 9 pm and gonged loudly 9 times. I shook my head and got out of my seat. Time to go to bed and prepare what I would say to Oliver. Ok well the meeting wouldn't be for a while yet, but you can never be too prepared for a meeting like this. Can you? 

AN: Thanks for all the support. I know that there are not many Oliver fics out there, well ones that are not slash anyway! Just a note for Olive slash readers: 

OLIVER IS NOT GAY AND WILL NEVER BE! GET YOU FACTS STRAIGHT!!! 

Lol. Ok so I'm a Biggerstaff fan! So sue me. Actually don't, just review! Next Chappie up very soon. 


	4. Promises Broken and Hearts mended

Chapter 3 – Promises broken and hearts mended

By 11 pm everyone in my dorm, Angelina, Alicia, Michelle, Tegan and myself were all in bed. Tegan's quiet snores filled the room and I could tell that I was the only one still awake. Even if I wanted to fall asleep I couldn't and all I could think about was Oliver. I didn't know what to do. I had always liked him more than a friend but I had always denied myself the thought of us together, as I didn't want t ruin our friendship. I looked down at my watch. 11.30 pm. I couldn't wait another half an hour. I quietly sat up and pulled back the hangings from my bed. I slipped my feet into my slippers, grabbed my pyjama top and crept silently to the door. As I arrived in the common room I was greeted my Oliver sitting on the couch. 

"You're a little early." I whispered sitting down beside him on the couch. 

He looked up. 

"I'm sorry this has to be so late, but we need to talk in private." He said turning to face me. 

I nodded in agreement but held up a finger to silence him. 

"Before we do anything else I have some questions Oliver." I said looking him in the eye. 

He smiled. 

"Ask away." 

I took a deep breath. 

"4 months ago, did you have feelings for me?" 

Oliver looked stunned at my forwardness. He hesitated and then nodded. 

"Yes, yes Katie I did." 

I nodded as my heart gave a flutter. Damn Alicia. She could have actually told me before. 

"Do you love Michelle?" 

He shook his head. 

"Honestly? Kat I don't know. I thought I did until tonight! It brought up old feelings again. Well ones that I thought were old."

He smiled at me. 

"Katie I think I want to be with you." 

I nodded stunned. I didn't think that it would turn out like this. What about Michelle? 

"What about Michelle?" I asked as he leaned closer to kiss me. 

He frowned. 

"You certainly know how to ruin a moment don't you?" he said chuckling as he pulled back a bit. 

I did a mental head slap! God sometimes I was so daft! Oliver frowned. 

"I don't know. It'll break her heart Katie. I don't want to tell her." 

I frowned but silently agreed. 

"It could end our friendship. I don't want her to blame me for you two splitting up." 

Oliver nodded. 

"Well we don't tell her Katie. We wait and see what happens. If any luck she'll break up with me." 

I laughed as Oliver leaned in closer and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and he pushed me back on to the couch and leant over kissing me.

"Is this going to work?" I asked moving my mouth away from his.

He nodded and smiled. 

"We can only try Kat. We can only try." 

I laughed. 

"Oliver but we're only friends. And your well…my Quidditch captain and two years older than me. This won't work." 

Oliver shook his head and smiled. 

"Katie shut up and let me kiss you!" He said laughing. " And yes your right in one instance. Yes I am your Quidditch captain and yes I am two years older than you. But that doesn't mean that it won't work. We've been good friends ever since you joined the team 3 years ago and now the only difference is that I can do this…" he kissed me on the lips. "And not have to worry about your feelings." 

I frowned. 

"But we're having an affair behind Michelle's back. You'll have to still be with her. Still kiss her, hug her and be her tentative boyfriend.  When word gets out about us, she kill the pair of us." 

Oliver chewed his lip for a bit then smiled. 

"Katie, let's deal with that when it comes. I want to be with you, not Michelle after that kiss this afternoon. I realised tonight before this little gathering that that's what I've wanted. To be with you and that I have being feeling this way for a while now. Do you feel the same?"

Of course I did. I was still too worried about Michelle but what Oliver said erased that from my mind. He wanted to be with me before and it's her fault that it never happened. If I believed what Alicia said, which I did Michelle knew that Oliver liked me and made a move on Oliver just to spite me. It wasn't fair that I should feel guilty about this if I called her a friend, a best friend and that's what she did. I leaned forward and beckoned for Oliver to kiss me. 

"Yes." I said on his lips as he smiled and kissed me again. 

*

At 1 am, after a fair and uninterrupted snogging session with Oliver I snuck back into my 5th year dorm. I was relieved as such; I no longer had to pretend to myself that we were friends because we were more than that. I quickly closed the door behind me hoping that it didn't squeak and wake anyone up. I turned and came face to face with Michelle. She had a devilish smile on her face. 

"Well, well. Be hold the day that Katie Bell sneaks out to see a guy!" she said eyebrows raised. 

I smiled and put on an act. 

"Yes well…" I stuttered trying to come up with a story. 

Michelle smiled. 

"So who your new beau then?" 

I laughed and sat down on my bed. 

"I have no idea what your talking about Shell." I said taking off my slippers. 

Alicia and Angelina pulled back their hangings. 

"Come on Kat you can tell us." Angelina pleaded joining the conversation. 

Shit now I was screwed. I looked at Alicia who was smiling knowingly. 

"Yeah come on Kat tell us." She added get out of bed and walking towards Shell. "Who have you been out snogging?"  

Ok now for a quick plan. Who was one guy that would lend his name to this conversation? Diggory. Cedric Diggory. I smiled at Angelina, Alicia and Michelle's pleading faces. I pretended to give in. 

"Ok. You want to know?" They all nodded. "It was Cedric."

Angelina jumped out of bed. 

"Diggory. Our Katie's been snogging Cedric Diggory, the Quidditch sex god of Hufflepuff!" 

Michelle and her started to dance around the room happily. Michelle smiled excitedly while Alicia looked at me in disbelief. She smiled but the look in her eyes made me feel that I had betrayed Angelina's friendship too. I would talk to her tomorrow. Michelle ran towards me. 

"Katie, I can't believe it!" She said so joyfully that it made me sick and guilty. "Why didn't you tell us?! Why did you tell me?!" 

I smiled but my stomach sunk. Why didn't I tell you Michelle? Because it never happened and I made it up just then. I was really out snogging your boyfriend. 

"I don't know." I said shrugging. "It only happened tonight."  

The girls started to settle down and make their way back to their beds. Michelle smiled at me sickly-sweet. 

"Well I'm glad that you've _finally _snagged yourself a boyfriend Katie. Frankly you've been ruining our 5th year Gryffindor image!" she said happily trying to make it sound light hearted. 

I grimaced and climbed back into bed. Michelle did too and drew her hangings back. 

"Goodnight." She said happily. 

I saw Alicia raise her eyebrows from the other side of the room. She shook her head at me smiling. I laughed silently and drew the hangings back on my bed too. I laid my head down on my pillow. If I bloody got away with this and the thing with Oliver it would be a miracle. I still couldn't help feel a little guilty though. Not over Michelle, over Angelina. Like Michelle she genuinely believed that I was dating Diggory, which was far from the truth. I guess the only people left to tell were Oliver and Cedric. I would deal with Oliver later, but right now I had to focus on a deal that Cedric would agree to…..

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock. Please guys keep reviewing! If you have a friend on FF don't forget to tell then about this story as it is a little hard to find, having no characters on the listed categories. Thanks. What do you think? Do you think that Michelle's a bitch and deserve what is coming to her?


	5. The Deal To make Or Break

Chapter 4 – The deal to make or break

The next morning was Sunday and when I awoke I remembered that on Sundays the Hufflepuffs had the Quidditch pitched booked for training. I looked at my watch. 7 am. No doubt they would be having breakfast now and if I hurried I would be able to catch up with Diggory and ask him for a deal. I dressed quickly and strode out of the common room, down the corridor and towards the Great Hall. I stopped in the Entrance Hall, smoothed my uniform and robes and prepared for some serious butt kissing, hopefully not literally.  I strolled into the nearly deserted Great Hall and spotted Cedric almost immediately, sitting at the end of the table alone eating porridge. I walked towards him and sat down beside him. He raised his eyebrows and smiled at me. 

"Bell. What are you doing up so early?" he asked talking a sip from his pumpkin juice. 

I smiled. 

"Looking for you actually Cedric. I was wondering if I could have a favour." 

He smiled devilishly. 

"Will I get something in return Bell." 

I grimaced. 

"It's Katie, _Diggory _and yes I am willing to do a deal, so yes you will get a return."

He smiled. 

"Ok then. What's the favour?" he asked leaving his breakfast and giving me full attention. 

I nodded. 

"Ok well..um…" How was I going to ask this? "Alright well I was wondering if you could tell a few lies for me." 

Cedric grinned. 

"About what exactly?" He asked talking another sip out of his drink. 

"About us being together last night. We also have to pretend that we're a couple."  

Cedric spat his drink out. 

"Right. And tell me _Katie _what's in it for me?" 

It was a couple of weeks to Christmas and I knew that on Christmas Eve there would be a big ball for 4th years and up. There was also the fact that Cedric was trying to catch the attention of a certain Ravenclaw 5th year that I happened to have History of Magic with and could make her want the attention of Diggory. 

"Well I know about Helena Star and I know that you want to go out with her and she turned you down. So I purpose a deal. You pretend to be my boyfriend and I will guarantee that Helena will want to go out with you. For the Christmas Ball we can go together and make her jealous. What do you say?" 

God I hoped this worked. I watched Michelle and Oliver walk into the hall, hand in hand. Michelle pointed towards us and said something to Oliver as she lead him to the table. I couldn't believe I was doing this!! Cedric chewed his lip, thinking I guessed. He smiled. 

"Ok, Bell you've got yourself a deal." 

I smiled and shook his hand. 

"Great doing business with you Cedric." 

He nodded. 

"Well it'll be a great pleasure being your boyfriend for a couple of weeks Bell." He said draping an arm around my shoulder. 

Well this was uncomfortable but I guess that I had to put up with it if I wanted this to work so that Michelle didn't find out about Oliver and I. 

"But before we go any further, I want to know who we are lying to." 

I nodded. 

"Michelle Plydell mainly, but mostly _everyone._" 

Cedric frowned. 

"Everyone?" 

I nodded. 

"Yep." 

He grinned. 

"Ok I can do that." 

I got up and patted him on the back. 

"Thanks Cedric. You won't regret this when you have Helena."

He smiled. 

"You better hope not Bell."

I grinned and turned and walked to the Gryffindor table. I sat down across from Oliver and Michelle. 

"Morning." I said in a happy voice. 

Michelle smiled. 

"You've very happy. I still can't believe that you and Cedric are involved." She said to me, rubbing Oliver's shoulders. 

Oliver had just taken a sip from his pumpkin juice and spat it out at what Michelle said. I looked pleadingly at him. 

"What?" he asked stunned. 

Michelle smiled. 

"Sorry O. I forgot to tell you. Katie and Diggory had a little snogging session last night and are dating." She said smugly brushing her perfect black hair behind her ear. 

Oliver frowned. 

"You dating the enemy Katie. The Gryffindor's aren't going to like you being with Mr. Smug Quidditch over there." He said pointing towards Diggory. 

I pretended to be offended but I really knew that Oliver was pissed about Diggory. They hated each other. 

"I think you're the one who can't deal with it Wood! Just because he is the opposing captain for Hufflepuff doesn't mean the he's the enemy or that I can't date him! If you have a problem with your chaser and friend dating someone you hate from another Quidditch team maybe you should wake up to yourself and realise that like doesn't always go how you want it to Oliver. The plays aren't you decision in this case! You can order me around on the pitch but not for not one second on the ground." I said angrily at him. 

He looked pissed still. You know I think that I should seriously think about taking up acting as I thought that I was doing a pretty good job. Michelle frowned.

"Katie, that's not nice. You don't talk to your friends like that." She said huffily. 

Oliver raised his hand to stop Michelle. 

"No Shell leave it. If that how Katie feels that's fine." He got up from the table. "See you later Shell." He said bending down and kissing her on the cheek. "And I'll see you in three hours on the Quidditch pitch Katie. Don't bring that mood with you either." He said storming off. 

Michelle turned to me. 

"Katie! Wow what the hell got into you? He's just looking out for you as a friend." 

That's what she thought. In fact I knew that Oliver was annoyed at the idea I chosen Cedric. I bet he thoroughly enjoyed the fight. I glared at Michelle. 

"It's just Quidditch business Michelle. Don't worry about it." I said helping myself to a piece of toast. 

She frowned. 

"No it is my business as well. My boyfriend and best friend are fighting and I'm put totally in the middle! It's unfair! No one thinks of what I have to go through." She said tears welling in her eyes. 

Oh brother, what an act. Actually the more time I spent with Michelle the more I realised that I hated her more and more. Isn't that awful? You can't stand your own best friend! Michelle got dramatically out of her seat as the people in the Great Hall (about 30 people) turned to look at us. 

"See you later Katie." She said storming off. 

I rolled my eyes. What a bloody drama queen! I took another piece of toast and started to eat it as Cedric came up behind me. 

"Well done babe." He said giving me a hug and acting for the people still left in the hall. "You cleared the remaining Gryffindor's off in two minutes."

I faked a smile.

"Well honey.." I said sarcastically. "if you call me babe again you'll wish that you never made the deal with me."

Cedric smiled.

"Well better be off to practise. Bye." And he left the Hall.

I smiled very pleased with my work. Everything was set up. Now all I needed to do was talk to Angelina and nothing could go wrong. 

But wrong I was myself…

**AN: HA HA Cliffhanger!  Review!!! Thanks a lot!! Tell a friend. **

**This chappies question is: If you were Oliver would you be pissed with Katie?**


	6. What an act

Chapter 5 – What an Act

I walked into the Gryffindor Locker Rooms 3 hours later dressed and prepared for a hard training session. I sat waiting for a couple of minutes before Oliver came in from the pitch. He smiled cheekily.

"What are you doing here? Practice doesn't start for another half an hour." 

I smiled. 

"Well I was told by a certain someone to be here in 3 hour."

Oliver nodded and came forward to hug me. 

"I wonder who that was." He said devilishly. 

I shook my head and laughed. I kissed him in the lips gently before pulling out of his grip. 

"I'm sorry about before in the Hall. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time." 

He frowned and bit his lip. 

"What stage a fight with me or pretend to be with _Diggory_." He said bitterly. 

I raised my eyebrows. 

"Oliver that's not fair. If we want this to work, you have to realise that we have to not let Michelle notice anything. She has to think that everything is great between you two and if I get out of the picture and pretend to be with Cedric she won't suspect a thing." I smiled at him. "Plus last night when I got back to the dorm, she knew that I had been out with someone. So she practically ambushed me for the answer. Of course I couldn't say you so I thought of someone that would be believable."

Oliver nodded. 

"I know but _Diggory_! Come on Katie. Diggory. Really. You could do so much better…" he said frowning. "Like me for instance." He joked. 

I ran a hand through my ponytail. 

"Would that go down well? I don't think so. Besides I'm not going to actually be with Diggory! Are you mad??"

Oliver laughed and hugged me again. 

"Yes very. You know what I'm like with Quidditch! Imagine how possessive I get with my girlfriends." 

I frowned. 

"But you can't be. Not with me, Oliver. Not yet anyway. Remember Michelle." 

He nodded. 

"Katie how could I forget her? I feel like this is so wrong. Like I'm…I don't know…." He took a deep breath. "Like I'm cheating on her."

I raised my eyebrows. 

"Oliver you are." 

He nodded and got up walking around the room. 

"I know but then when I'm with her I feel like I'm cheating on you. Every time I touch her it feels wrong and I don't feel right being with her." He slammed his fist on the locker making it clang. "I don't want to feel like this Katie, I don't." 

I got up and placed my arms on his shoulders. 

"Hang in there Oliver. Hang in there." I whispered kissing him on the cheek. 

He spun around and ran his finger lightly down my face. He then leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled and deepened the kiss. 

"Let come what may Oliver. Like you said last night, we'll face everything as it comes." 

He smiled. 

"Uh huh." He said before kissing me again. 

I heard someone bang on the door and Oliver jumped away from me. It was Alicia and Angelina. 

"Shit!" Oliver said clutching his chest. "You guys scared the hell out of me." 

I frowned at the expression on Angelina's face. She had a strange look on her face that I had never seen in the 5 year of our friendship.

"Well that was the bloody point Oliver." She said smiling. 

I took a deep breath. Angelina looked, as happy as Alicia was when I told her about the kiss yesterday. 

"Angelina your not angry?" I asked hoping that she wasn't. 

She smiled and shook her head. 

"Why would _I _be? I'm not Michelle." 

Oliver frowned. 

"Thank Christ for that." 

Alicia smiled. 

"Don't panic Ollie. Were are happy for you and Katie." I smiled, as did Oliver. "Although we think that Michelle should know." She added raising her eyebrows. 

Oliver shook his head. 

"We always have our opinions don't we?" he asked smiling. 

Angelina smiled. 

"Of course. You wouldn't be such a good captain without them." Angelina chirped coming inside and sitting down on the bench. 

Oliver laughed. 

"Of course not Angelina." He frowned. "So who else knows?" 

"No one as far as I know. Angelina and Alicia are the only ones." I said smiling at them. 

They nodded in agreement. Oliver smiled. 

"No one else ok? Absolutely no one." He looked at Alicia and Angelina. "Especially no one else on the team." 

They smiled. 

"Or especially Michelle." I added. 

Oliver smiled. 

"Yes. Especially not Michelle. Not until I tell her ok?"

Angelina nodded. 

"Ok." 

Oliver looked to Alicia. She smiled. 

"Ok." 

"Ok what?" came Fred's voice as him, George and Harry came into the locker room. 

"Ok let's get out on that pitch and train." Oliver said grabbing his broom and walking out. 

Fred and George looked at each other. 

"Do you think he's up to something?" they asked mischievously. 

I frowned. 

"Nope I think he wants to get us training for our next match against Slytherin, on Wednesday afternoon." I said following Alicia and Angelina out. 

"Good on you Katie! I was having a great day until you mentioned that word." George scolded following out behind me. 

I laughed as we arrived on the pitch. Oliver frowned and kicked into Captain mode. 

"Ok team. This practice is going to be the last one we have before Wednesday and we have to prepare for them it…" 

I nodded pretending to listen to what Oliver was saying. He was right. I had a game to prepare for and thinking about Michelle's reaction when she found out wasn't going to help, although it could put me off. 

AN: Sorry guys that this chapter had to be so long! Tell me what you would have happen next if you were me. Tomorrow I am leaving to go to Canberra (Australia's capital for those who don't know) and I won't be back till next Tuesday! I promise that when I get back I'll give you plenty of chapters to keep you all occupied. Thanks for all the reviews and I had credits written out but in the means of packing I have lost em. Sorry guys and thanks for all the support, its great. Keep it up and please everyone review. 

This chappies questions: Why do you think should happen now in this story? Do you feel sorry for Michelle??


	7. More Interuptions in the Locker Room

Chapter 6 – More interruptions in the Locker Room

As usual Quidditch training was long, hard and sweaty. I had volunteered to clean up the Quidditch gear while everyone went and had their showers. I was just walking into the locker rooms carrying the Quidditch trunk when a thought struck me. 

"Oliver." I called out watching my feet being careful not to tread on something. 

There was no answer so I dropped the trunk on the floor and walked to the boy's showers. The soft noise of running water filled my ears as I drew closer. I smiled knowing that it would be Oliver.  The shower stopped as I approached and Oliver stepped out wearing only a towel. He smiled at me. 

"I thought you were cleaning up." He said cheekily. 

I shook my head and put on a mock tone of seriousness. 

"Do you think I have nothing better to do Mr. Wood than clean up your Quidditch gear?"

Oliver smiled and adjusted his towel so that it was tied together. 

"My Quidditch gear?! Don't you mean the teams Quidditch gear?" He asked tugging at my sweaty robes.  

I smiled and pulled my robes out of his grasp. I bet I probably looked atrocious and sweaty after all the practice that I had been doing.  

"Yes I guess so." I said as he leaned into to kiss me. 

He chuckle on my lips and kissed me passionately as my hands moved down his Quidditch moulded muscular chest. I felt him smile and he pulled me closer resting his hands on my waist. There were footsteps in the hall and I heard a locker slam. Oliver and I pulled apart. He looked at me quizzically and walked towards the locker room. Bloody second time today that we had been interrupted. 

"Who's there?" he asked questionably stopping in the doorway of the locker room. 

"It's me O." I heard Michelle say. 

I immediately cringed but thanked Merlin that I had heard the footsteps. I saw Oliver relax slightly. He smiled. 

"Shell what are you doing here?" he asked nervously as he entered the locker room. That was the last I heard of the conversation, as they were both out of sight. 

Knowing that it probably wouldn't look too good if I followed Oliver into the locker room while he was wearing a towel and only a towel I opted to have a shower myself. I quietly snuck back down the corridor that separated the locker room from the boy's showers. I reached the door way to the locker room and I very quietly snuck to the other side of the door that was the girl's showers.  I waved my wand to turn on the shower while I took off my sweat gear and jumped it.  I had no idea that it was going to be this hard trying to keep an affair secret. But then Affair seemed like a wrong way to describe what was going on between Oliver and I, even if truth be told that's what it was. I quickly gave my body a scrub, I would have a proper shower later in the dorm and I turned off the shower listening intently for conversation. Strangely enough there was none. Wow that was quick enough for the locker room to be vacated. I grabbed my towel and opened the stall door. I came face to face with Michelle who was sitting on the seat in front of my stall. I gave a jump and clutched my chest. She was the last person I would expect to see in a Quidditch locker room. 

"Geez Shell you scared the living daylights out of me!" I grumbled stepping out of the stall. 

She laughed. 

"Well Oliver and I though that it would was little stupid for you to have a shower with out any clothes." She said holding up a pair of jeans, robe and a t-shirt. 

She smiled stating that she was better that I was. I did a mental head slap. Sometimes I was such a blonde. I had worked so hard over the years to prove that I wasn't a typically one but occasionally I snapped back into blonde mode. I smiled sweetly and took the clothes from Michelle's hand. She turned around so I could get dressed. 

"Thank you Shell." I said pulling the t-shirt over my head. "But I though that you weren't talking to me?" 

She nodded. 

"I wasn't. It's thanks to Cedric that I have forgiven you." 

I rolled my eyes. I didn't even do anything to her! It's just that she is so selfish and only thinks about herself. I rolled my eyes and slid on my pair of jeans and robe. 

" You can turn around now." I said hanging up my towel. "What did Cedric do anyway?" 

She turned around and grinned at me. 

"Well…." She said sighing dramatically and getting up out of her seat. "He explained to me why you were so angry and why you yelled at Oliver and I." 

Goddamn Cedric. Maybe this was a bad idea. I nodded all the same knowing that she was wrong. 

"And why was I angry?" I asked picking up my Quidditch gear. 

She smiled. 

"He said that because you guys had been out late last night," she smiled devilishly. "You hadn't studied an were worried about our Potions prac tomorrow." 

Shit I had a Potions practical tomorrow! Bugger. I didn't even know that we had a Potions practically tomorrow and that is the reason that I supposedly yelled at Oliver and Michelle.  I nodded pretending that it was right. 

"Friends?" I asked raising my eyebrows. 

Michelle smiled and jumped up to hug me. 

"Friends!" she said excitedly. 

Ok so I lied we weren't friends but how many times do I have to explain that I have to act like her friend? Huh?

"Wait.." I said folding up my gear. "When did you speak to Cedric?" 

She smiled. 

"On the way here." 

"Cedric is here?" I asked pretending to be excited.

Michelle nodded. 

"Yep." She said excitedly. 

I heard a scuffle in the locker room. Oh no. 

"Cedric is here in the Gryffindor Quidditch Locker Room where he is not welcome on two accounts as he is a Hufflepuff and because Oliver hates him?" 

Michelle turned green and frowned. 

"Yes." She said in an unusually high voice. 

We both hesitated and ran into the locker room. Oliver had Cedric pinned up against a row of Lockers and he was holding him a couple of inches above the ground by Cedric robes. I ran forward and pulled Cedric out of Oliver reach.

"Oliver what were you doing?" Michelle shrieked eyeing Oliver like a hawk. 

He frowned. 

"Shouldn't the question be why is he here?" Oliver spat not taking he eyes of Cedric. "He's not welcome in Gryffindor's Locker Room! _My _Locker Room."

Cedric frowned and readjusted him robes. 

"I came to see Katie." He spat back. "And trust me I have no pleasure being in your stupid Gryffindor Locker Room. If it wasn't that my girlfriend was in Gryffindor I would even dream of being here!" 

"She's not your girlfriend!" Oliver yelled trying to pull out of Michelle's grasp. 

I held up my hands to stop them arguing at each other and because I need to cover up Oliver's stupid mistake. Oliver was so cute when he was jealous. Well I knew he was jealous Michelle just thought that Oliver was being a prick. Surprisingly Michelle didn't even realise what Oliver had just said. 

"Number one," I said turning to Oliver. "Yes I am Cedric's girlfriend just accept it." I looked to Cedric. "Number two, you could have seen me when I returned to the castle. What do you want?" 

Cedric nodded whiled Oliver continued to eye him off. 

"I wanted to know if you want to have lunch with me in Hogsmere as it is a Hogsmere weekend." 

I Nodded. 

"Sure." I said smiling.

Michelle smiled. 

"Hey that's great you guys are going out for lunch and so are we! Except we're having a picnic beside the lake." She added happily. 

Oliver glared at her. 

"Not that it matters right now…" She said pretending to be interested in a hole in the floor. 

I laughed silently at Michelle's idiotic contribution to our conversation. 

"Ok then let's go Cedric." I said leading him out of the Locker room and waving goodbye to Oliver and Shell.

This is great…" Cedric said leading me across the grounds and towards the school gates and Hogsmere. "Because we need to talk." 

**AN: he he he. Well I'm baacccccckkk! Yeah I hear you all yell in excitement. Lol. Hope you liked the chapter. Don't you think how it's so cute that Oliver hates Katie pretend boyfriend and tries to kill him! Lol. Well I do. And Michelle's dumb blonde and totally clueless contribution to the end of the conversation is so funny as she is totally clueless and not a blonde at all. Lol. He he he. Well I have finished school so expect the chapters to be up quicker than they have been as for one I'm not going anywhere and two I love you reviews and want to continue the story in fear of loosing my life if I don't.  1st time or multiple time reviewers please review now and answer these question, **

**1. ****What do you think Cedric wants to talk about?**

**2. ****What will happen between Oliver and Katie when they get back? And **

**3. ****What do you think the big news is going to be next chapter?**

**Sorry that this chapter is a little too short I just thought that I should give you guys a little more something to read. **

**A fast paced and dangerous Quidditch match is coming up as well as a dramatic Michelle scene, an exciting Christmas Ball, a surprising Potion's lesson and a fun game of truth that results in a revelation that no one expected! **


	8. Part A Diggory Finds Out Part B The owl

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! **

**GIR : of course Michelle is weird!  She is very demanding and thinks that the whole world revolves around her. She is also a bitch and I'm sure that many of your agree with me her creator! Now on a more serious note she is exactly like my former best friend. Later on in the story you'll discover why I call her my FORMER best friend! Keep reviewing! Yes Oliver was just being convincing but don't forget he totally HATES Diggory. They are like huge enemies in my story. I don't know why I wrote Cedric as…well…different as he is it's just my opinion of him. **

**Black Tiger : Thanks for the cool review! Lol. Much appreciated. Keep it up. **

**Ellie-poohbear : Thanks! Is this your first review? Keep it up. **

**Ok well those are just a few I had to thank! Everyone one of you who are reading this now also should be thanked and you will be when you review! Azkaban Canuck. Where are you?? I'm so very worried that I have lost a great reviewer that has been here from the very beginning of my writing on FF.net and I miss you! Lol. Review soon so I know your still here! **

**Now a little apologising for the last chapter. I know Michelle was a little weird but that's how I felt like writing her at the moment. I promise she will be back into full bitch mode this chapter just to please all of you out there! I'm thinking that an I hate Michelle club should be started! My Merlin, even her best friend hates her! Now on with the story. **

**BadgerBraveSweety: Great review although you're a little far off! Ok well maybe a long way off. I don't call it an Oliver/Katie story for nothing! He he. Thanks anyway. I hope you won't be too disappointed with this chapter.**

**Dearmcatcher: another great review! Thanks for answering the questions that was really appreciated! Sorry to say though that like BadgerBraveSweety you're miles off! He he he. Yes I'm glad I'm back too! I missed you guys! **

**Hardcore_Extreme_Princess: Thand for the excellent review! Sorry to hear about all the homework. I have finished school for the year! Yeah! Sorry to rub it in. Good luck anyway!**

Chapter 7 –  Part A – Diggory finds out 

Cedric and I arrived at the Three Broomsticks some 20 minutes later for lunch. He pulled me inside by the hand and got us a table at the front of the pub. We sat down at the table and I looked around to see who else was there. No one form Hogwarts, which was surprising. I looked at Cedric who was watching me intently. I suddenly realised that I hardly knew him; only that he loved Quidditch and was madly enough in love with Helena to accept my deal.

"Cedric, you know you didn't have to do this. It's supposed to be pretend you know." I whispered to him. 

He smiled and nodded. 

"I know Katie, but we have to look the part don't we." He said raising his eyebrows.

I nodded. 

"Yeah I guess." I agreed. 

Cedric took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. His attitude had certainly changed since this morning. He seemed more mellow and not so…ummm… jock like? 

"Before we actually go any further with this scam…" He said smiling lightly. "I want to know a couple of things." 

I nodded. 

"Ask away." 

He bit his lip. 

"Why are we really lying to Michelle Plydell. I think I know the reason but I really want to hear it from you." 

I nodded. I guess he had a right to know, if he was willing to cover for me.   

"The whole truth?" I asked checking. 

He smiled. 

"The whole truth and nothing but the truth." 

I laughed. 

"Ok. Well. Last night Oliver and I…um…" I sat thinking. What did happen last night? "Well I guess we got together." 

Cedric nodded. 

"And everyone knows about Wood and Plydell." He shook his head; a cheeky smiled playing upon his features. " Katie I thought you were a good girl." 

I glared. 

"I am Diggory." I said sternly. 

Of course I was. Only I was seeing my best friends boyfriend. Good girl right? He laughed. 

"Ok, if you say so. So let me get this straight; I'm lying for you to cover your ass so Michelle doesn't find out about you screwing her boyfriend?" He said eyebrows raised. 

Wow males have mood changes just a frequently as us chicks. I scolded as Cedric became a jock again at the mention of the affair. 

"I am not screwing her boyfriend." I said sternly. 

He laughed. 

"Of course not, no." 

"I. Am. Not. Screwing. Her. Boyfriend." I stated again this time emphasising each word. 

An elderly couple of wizards that were sitting beside us turned around and gave me a dirty look. I looked down at the table a little embarrassed. Cedric smiled. 

"Ok I get the point. So you and Wood are fooling around behind her back?" He asked quizzically. 

I nodded. I guess that was it, but how many times had he asked me to clarify it!  

"I said yes." 

Cedric laughed and got up out of his chair. 

"Ok ok. So what do you want for lunch?" he asked leaning down on the table. 

I smiled. 

"Just a couple of slices of pizza." I said leaning back on my chair. 

I never knew that Cedric had a side like this. Come to think of it I don't really know Cedric at all. Cedric nodded and made his way to the bar to order. I yawned. I had had a big couple of days. I was so tired as I didn't get much sleep last night, as all I could think about was Oliver. I knew this was wrong but it felt so right! Cedric came back and sat down. He shook his head. 

"I can't believe it. You and Wood. You could do so much better Katie." He said smiling. 

I frowned. These two definitely had the same opinion of each other. 

"That's exactly what Oliver said after this mornings meeting in the great hall." 

Cedric nodded. 

"I bet he did. He's a shocker that guy. I hate him." 

"I know. He hates you too." I replied. 

Cedric laughed.

"No point having an enemy if they don't hate you in return." 

I nodded. How true he was. 

"So what else did you want to know?" I asked shifting in my chair. 

Cedric smiled. 

"How long are we playing this game, hon." He said leaning across and grabbing my hand. 

I narrowed my eyes and Cedric cracked up. What a lot of fun this was going to be! 

Part B – The owl 

The rest of the day went quickly, and after a look in a couple of shops in Hogsmere Cedric and I made our way back to the castle. We had talked for a while and I learned a bit more about Cedric. He was an only child in a pureblood Wizarding family. His Dad worked with Arthur Weasley at the Ministry of Magic and he lived in London. He had had a pet owl but she died a couple of years ago and since then he hadn't gotten a new one. Cedric had been out with most of the female 6th years and he was now turned towards the 5th years. That was probably the lowest part about Cedric. He lived for girls. He was also a quiet achiever and was madly in love with Helena Star. But that I already knew. I had finished talking with him about 3 hours ago and right now I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room attempting to study for this so called Potions Prac I had tomorrow. The common room was buzzing with noise and laughter, mainly from Fred and George, and that was why I was attempting to study for my potions prac and not actually study. I picked up my quill, dipped the nib in a bottle of ink and poised to take notes on a Truth potion. I leaned forward over my parchment and read the ingredient list from the textbook. My quill touched the paper and as I was about to start writing the Portrait door swung open with a small bang as an irate Michelle stormed in follow by Oliver. I jumped about a foot into the air and my ink spattered all over my parchment leaving large inky blots on my study work. I sighed and screwed up the piece of paper (I never could do the spell to get rid of ink stains) as Michelle stormed through the common room and up the stairs to the girl's dorms. Oliver rubbed his eyes and sat down across from me at the table. I kept my head down and started to write my notes again. He sat in silence watching me. It was very unnerving, as I could smell his aftershave and the smell made thoughts of him drift through my head. He knew what he was doing. I looked up smiling. 

"Would you mind moving away from me please?" 

He grinned. 

"And why would you want me to do that?" he asked smiling at me. 

I frowned. 

"Because I can't bloody concentrate with you sitting that close." 

Oliver laughed. 

"Katie, I'm on the opposite side of the table." 

I sat the quill down on the table. 

"That is still way to close." 

Oliver smiled. 

"It's not as if you can concentrate down here any way." He motioned around at Fred and George who were as usual providing entertainment. "That's why you should go and talk to Michelle." 

I raised my eyebrow. 

"What happened now? I thought you two were spending the day together. You didn't tell her did you?" 

Oliver shook his head.

"Are you kidding?! You really think that she would take it that lightly if I told her?" he laughed. "And yes we did spend the day together as did you and Cedric I might add." 

I ignored Oliver comment. 

"You didn't answer the question. What happened?" I asked closing my book and putting the lid back on my inkbottle. 

Oliver frowned and leant back in his chair. 

"Go and see for yourself." 

I nodded. 

"Fine." I said getting out of my chair and making my way up to the Girl's dorms. 

When I reached our 5th year dorm I opened the door to see Michelle's side absolutely trashed. I grimaced knowing that I would have to clean it up later. He hangings were drawn and I could hear sobs from her bed. I rolled my eyes and stepped over her mountains of junk making my way to her bed. 

"Shell?" I asked soothing pulling back her hanging. 

Her immaculate face appeared off her while pillow. 

"Oh it's awful Kat! Awful." She said before throwing her pillow over her head and isolating herself from the world. 

I sighed and pulled the pillow off her head no matter how much I wished I could push I down a little harder. Well that was harsh. 

"What's wrong Michelle?" I asked throwing it on the floor. 

She sat up, looking happy at the attention that she was getting. Michelle liked it when the world revolved around her.

"Well…" she began adding a giant sniff. "It turns out that my Pop Martin died yesterday of cancer."

I frowned. Wow. I actually felt sorry for her for a change. She sniffed again. 

"But wait that isn't the worst!"   

I raised my eyebrows. 

"There's worst than that?" I asked thinking out loud. 

Michelle nodded. 

"Of course! He's funeral's in a week, meaning that I'll have to go home for Christmas and miss out on the Christmas Ball, Christmas Night." 

I looked at Michelle in disbelief. How the bloody hell did I put up with her for so long? How the hell did Oliver put up with her for so long?! Michelle gave a dramatised sob and flopped back down on her bed. She was more upset about missing the Christmas ball than her Pop dying. 

"Can you leave me alone please?" She asked kicking me off the bed. 

I made my way to the door shaking my head. She certainly was a nasty piece of work. 

"Sure." I said closing the door as I stepped out. 

I stopped outside my closed door. Wow. What the hell just happened?! I shrugged my shoulders and walked back down towards the common room. Oliver was still sitting down at the table where I had left him. He looked up when I entered the common room and he folded up the piece of parchment he had been writing on. I sat down back in my seat. Oliver studied my face and laughed. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was speechless. Totally speechless. 

"I'm guessing she told you?" he asked laughing still. 

I nodded. 

"Her Pop dies of Cancer and she's more worried that she is going to miss the Christmas ball next week because of his funeral." I said stunned. 

Oliver smiled. 

"Heartless isn't she?" he asked leaning forward on the table. 

I nodded. 

"Totally. How can you love her?" 

Oliver's face straightened. It became expressionless. 

"I don't. I love you." 

I looked him in the eye. How could he?

"You do?" I asked tucking loose strands of my hair nervously behind my ears. 

He smiled. 

"Of course I do Katie. You know I do."

I smiled. That was certainly reassuring!  

"I love you too." 

Oliver grinned. 

"Good. Now I have to go and do some Quidditch research. Meet me here later." He said getting up and handing me the piece of parchment he had been writing on before.   

He then left and made his way up to his dorm. I opened the folded piece of paper and it contained three words. 

_Astronomy Tower. 9pm. _

My heart somersaulted for some unknown reason. Right now I had absolutely not regrets about Oliver and I. We loved each other. That's all that matter for now. Well mostly. That and my bloody Potions Prac! 

**AN: Read and Review!**


	9. Quidditch announcements and other announ...

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! Just a couple of special notes, **

**Hardcore_Extreme_Princess – Wow! Thank you. For me it's like, quick I need to finis school/work/whatever so that I can update "Totally Clueless." Lol. **

**Azkaban Canuck – It's great to hear that your still supporting me. Thank you. **

**Also if any of you have a story that you would like me to read, I'm more than happy too! Just review my story and add your story link or whatever, then I try to read it as soon as I can! Come on guys I need stories to read! **

Chapter 8 – Quidditch announcements and other announcements of a startling kind 

My meeting with Oliver late last night was brief, but it did include a pretty good snogging session if I do say myself. But at breakfast this morning we were back to normal, myself acting as Michelle's best friend (cough cough) and Oliver trying to be her humble and loving boyfriend. And trust me, he was acting out the loving side of things quite well in front of me at the table. Michelle was still being the brat she usually is, still complaining about her Pop's funeral. 

"It's just not fair O! I mean I have been planning my outfit fro the ball for over a month, then he decides to go and kick the bucket! I'm telling you that it's not fair."

I rolled my eyes and looked up from my porridge. 

"Michelle do you really think that that's fair?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "You can't blame your grandad for dying can you? Plus you haven't even known about the ball for a month. The announcement went out last Thursday." 

Michelle frowned and glared at me. 

"I don't care Katie. It's still his fault!  Now I have to spend Christmas in a bloody foreign place at a bloody funeral!" 

Oliver dropped his knife that her was buttering his bread with on the table. 

"Michelle I'm bloody sick of hear you whinge about it. There is nothing you can do, so you have to go. Don't you think that your Grandad deserves respect?" Oliver said hotly. 

Michelle looked like she had just been slapped. I myself couldn't believe that Oliver raised his voice at her.  

"O…" she said pleadingly her lip trembling. 

I looked at him. He shook his head. 

"Sorry Shell. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He said leaning over and hugging her tightly. "I don't know what came over me. Look I'll make it up to you." He said rubbing her arm and kissing her nose. "How about I buy you something special? Something that you'll love."  

She smiled. 

"Ok then I'll settle for a present then." Michelle said sighing. 

Michelle then leant over and kissed Oliver full on the lips. "You such a loving boyfriend. Isn't he Katie?" she asked looking at me. 

I nodded. 

"Yeah, I suppose he is." I said sighing. 

Why did it have to be like this? I mean last night Oliver and I made a promise that we wouldn't get jealous of Michelle and Cedric but right now I felt like I was letting the promise down. What was it with guys and promises? 

"But you know what its like anyway Kat? I mean with you and Cedric and all."

I nodded and smiled. It was time to get back at Oliver.

"Yeah Cedric's great." I said not caring how much it soaked into the Oliver. 

Frankly I wasn't in the mood. Michelle smiled devilishly. 

"Yeah I bet he is." She said smiling at something above my head. 

Oliver bit his lip.

"And speak of the devil." He said tightly. 

I turned to see Cedric standing behind me. 

"If you're referring to me _Wood,_" Cedric said hotly. "Then I think that you're extremely wrong. We obviously have different opinions of what a devil is." Cedric said sitting down beside me.

I glared at Oliver to remind him of our deal. He nodded and held up his hands in a sign of peace. 

"Sorry Diggory. I … ah…crossed the line there." 

Cedric looked at me. I smiled. 

"Apology accepted wood." He said holding out his hand for Oliver to shake. 

They shook briefly but were interrupted by Michelle. 

"Excuse me," she said shallowly. "A girl with a major funeral problem here." 

Oliver nodded and started discussing with Michelle what he would buy her. Cedric looked at me confused. 

"Don't even ask." I whispered. 

He laughed. 

"How was your study session?" he asked smiling. 

I laughed. 

"It was a) study and b) for potions. How do you think it went?" 

Cedric laughed again. 

"Point taken." He said grabbing a piece of toast. 

I smiled. 

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked taking another sip of my pumpkin juice. 

Cedric pretended to look offended. 

"What a guy can't come to another houses table and talk to his beloved girlfriend?" he asked in mock offence. 

I raised my eyebrow. 

"Ok. Ok." He laughed. "I came to tell you that I no longer need you to chase Helena Star around and convince her to go out with me." 

I smiled. Trust Cedric to come up with a new girl so soon into the deal. 

"Heart set on someone else already huh?" I asked laughing. 

Cedric smiled. 

"You could say that." 

I nodded and finished my last mouthful of porridge. 

"So. Who's the new girl then?" I asked poking him in the ribs with my spoon. 

It was probably some little Ravenclaw blonde. Cedric smiled. 

"You." He whispered. 

I swallowed hard. Shit. I didn't see that coming. Oliver diverted his attention to me but he hadn't heard what Cedric had said or the conversation following. I bit my lip. 

"Cedric I…" I whispered stunned. 

I mean what the bloody hell do you say to that? He held up his hands. 

"Look Katie don't say anything now ok? Just think about it and get back to me." 

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek as he got up and left. Just forgetting the current situation I couldn't decide whom I liked better. Smug 'ladies man' Cedric or Mellow 'confess everything' Cedric that I had just discovered. Michelle leaned across the table and tapped me on the arm. 

"Earth to Katie? Hello Kat?" She said waving her hand in front of my face. 

I snapped back into reality. Michelle was sitting in front of me with an annoyed expression on her face. Oliver on the other hand looked worried. 

"What just happened? What did Cedric want?" Michelle asked finishing her breakfast and pushing her plate towards the middle of the table. 

"He um…" What could I say? "He um...just wanted to wish me luck for Potions." 

Michelle rolled her eyes. 

"Is that all?" 

I looked at Oliver. I could tell that he didn't believe me from the look that he was giving me. I nodded and Michelle dropped the subject. I turned away and looked towards the teacher's table. How could Cedric say that? I didn't want it to turn out like this. It was just suppose to be pretend! Then again how do I know that he's not just making it up to try and get me away from Oliver? I shook my head and watched Professor McGonagall get out of her seat. She waved her wand and silence fell upon the hall. 

"Before you all begin to make your way to your first class, I have a few announcements." She smiled briefly which was quite unusual for her. "Wednesday's Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had been moved forward to midday today." 

"Shit." Said a distressed Oliver behind me. 

He was quiet right too. We were screwed. 

"So," Professor McGonagall continued. "I must ask the players from both teams to see me now, while the rest of you are dismissed." She waved her hands and the rest of the Hall began to move off. 

I turned around to face Oliver. He had his head hidden behind his hands. 

"Katie we're done for." He said simply. 

"Come on." I said getting up and pulling him towards the Teacher's table. 

The Slytherins and the rest of the Gryffindors were already assembled there. McGonagall stayed straight faced as Oliver and I approached. 

"Professor Dumbledore has decided as the message was only delivered this morning that both teams have been granted permission to train for the first two lessons." She looked at Oliver who was standing with an angry look on his face. 

He always did take Quidditch _very _seriously. 

"If you agree," she said looking between Flint and Oliver "Gryffindor will have the pitch for the first lesson and Slytherin second lesson. I trust that you will use this time wisely." 

She then gave one last look and turned to leave. Oliver motioned for the rest of the team to follow him back to the table. He sighed heavy heartedly. 

"Well we have 4 hour before game time to train and perfect everything. I don't want any messing around, as this is very serious. We have lost two training session that I was relying on to prepare us. We need to…" 

Fred rolled his eyes. 

"We _know_ Oliver. We know what to do. So why don't you just let us get out there and train!" he said sarcastically. 

Oliver nodded and smiled. 

"Ok then. Let's go." He said leading the way out of the Hall. 

I sighed. Great. 4 hours of perfecting then the match. Just what I needed on a Monday morning. I guess there was one upside. No potions meaning that all my study was wasted. Yep it already sounded like another bloody Monday. 

AN: Read and Review. I realise that this chappie was very very screwed but you guys will appreciate it all the same! Answer these questions on your review. **What should Katie do about Cedric's news?** **Should Katie tell Oliver about Cedric's feelings? And ** **Should I stop asking you chappie questions?? Lol. He he he. **

**Review now. Thanks!**


	10. The Match from Hell

AN: Thanks guys for all the reviews. Well it's getting to that time of the year, both in the story and in real life. Christmas is upon us once again! I hope you all have a merry Christmas that is full of fun and cheer. Thanks for reviewing my work this year and I hope that you will all continue to follow "Totally Clueless" And other spin-offs that will follow. Although this sounds as if I'm summing up the story, I am not. Do you really think that I would leave this story when it is getting so interesting??? Lol. Review please. 

**Special One: Thank you so much for your review. Thank you also for adding me to your favourite authors! I'm really totally flattered! **

**Ellie_poohbear: lol. Really quite shocking hey?? Well so many people have begged me to do it so I finally gave in a thought of a great storyline to go with it. Thanks for the review!**

Riposte: lol where have you been for the past while?? Cedric and Katie kiss a lot! Lol. Thanks so much for reviewing, you've reviewed so many times but I haven't had time to thank you, so I'll do it now. Thanks!

Swimgirl: Thanks for answering my chappie questions. Your right it does give you feed back and that way you can see if the really respond to the chapters. Thanks for the review. 

Chapter 9 – The match from hell 

After a 2-hour physical practice and 1 and a half hour tactic talk we retired to the locker room to get suited up and ready for the match. I was the first to get ready and I was sitting waiting for everyone else to get showered and dressed. I had just sat down and closed my eyes when Oliver engulfed me in a hug. I snapped my eyes open to see his face full of energy and excitement.  

"Hello." He greeted kissing me lightly on the lips. 

I frowned. 

Cedric's news was still torturing me. I hadn't stopped thinking about it all morning. Oliver looed at me bewildered. 

"Are you ok?" he asked squeezing me tightly. 

I shook my head. That was all I was going to tell him. If I mentioned what Cedric said now before the game, Oliver would flip and I wouldn't want to be responsible for anything that followed. There was only silence where I was supposed to confide in Oliver about what happened. Nothing came. 

"You don't want to tell me then?" he asked biting his lip.

I smiled. 

"I'm sorry." I said kissin him passionately on the lips. 

He smiled and bent down resting his forehead against mine. 

"Promise me you'll tell me later?" he asked smiling. 

I nodded. 

"Promise." I agreed smiling. 

"Good. Look Kat I've been doing some thinking. I think that we should wait another couple of days, and after Christmas when Michelle comes back, then I think that we should tell her. What do you think?" 

I raised my eyebrows. 

"You know what I think of that Oliver. I don't want Michelle to find out, but on the contrary the longer we leave it the harder it is going to get to tell her."

Oliver nodded. 

"I know but it's just…" 

"It's just you scared that you'll have to actually be with me if you and Michelle break up." I said pulling away and leaning up against the locker wall. 

Oliver shook his head. 

"Of course not. It's just Katie I thought that she's just been told about cancelling her supposed social night of the year due to a funeral. You've definitely heard her over the past couple of days.  I think it would be better to wait until after the funeral to tell her. Please you've got to understand." Oliver pleaded. 

He did have a point I had to admit. Merlin I hated it when I was wrong. I nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. Oliver smiled and snuggled into me. I grinned and he kissed me again. This time more passionately and forceful. So much so that when we pulled a part my lips were tingling. 

"Well I'm guessing that you guys told Michelle then." Alicia said standing in the doorway with raised eyebrows. "Otherwise you wouldn't be snogging openly in the locker room where anyone could walk in and see." 

Oliver grinned. 

"Thank you Alicia for your two sickles worth. But if you wouldn't mind, let's leave the Michelle business with myself and Katie." 

Alicia grinned and held her hands up in the signal of peace. 

"Ok, ok. Just giving suggestions." She said walking towards her locker and opening it with her wand. "All I want to add is, if you guys doing get around to it soon it'll only get harder to tell her, making it harder for the rest of us who have to share a dorm with Katie and Michelle." 

I stuck my tongue out at Alicia. She smiled and stuck the finger up at me back. Oliver shook his head, smiling and sat up to tie up his shoelaces. 

"Leesh there is no point wasting you breath. Oliver thinks it's best to wait until Michelle gets back after the funeral." 

Alicia slammed her locker door shut. 

"Oliver are you mad?" She asked fiercely. "By that time half the school will know!" 

Oliver frowned. 

"Let's hope not. Only 2 people excluding Katie and myself know. That just you and Angelina." 

Alicia swallowed hard and I drew my eyes away from Oliver. 

"Right?" he asked eyebrows raised standing up. 

Neither Alicia nor I spoke. From the expression and actions of Alicia I could tell that she must have told someone as well. Oliver sighed, rolled his eyes and sat down again beside me. He leant forward and placed his head in his hands. I heard the remaining showers stop. 

"Please tell me that no one else knows." Oliver stated pleadingly. 

Alicia sat down across from us. She gave in. 

"Arhh Oliver not a s such." Alicia said biting her lip. "Fred and George found out." 

I smiled and Oliver looked up. 

"Ok. 4 people then. Is that all?" He asked hopefully looking at Alicia. "Cause the whole point of keeping it secret is for no one to find out."

"Cedric knows." I said adding to the conversation. 

I watched Oliver's shoulder tense and he snapped his head around to look at me. 

"Diggory? You told Diggory?" 

I nodded. 

"He wanted to know why I wanted him to lie to Michelle."

Oliver shook his head.

"Nosey bastard." He shook his head as if shaking off a bad mood. "Anyway." He said looking down at his watch. "5 minutes until game time. Where is everyone?" 

At that moment Fred, George, Angelina and Harry appeared at the door. 

"Come on then." Angelina said opening the broom cupboard with her wand and handing out everyone's brooms. "Let's get out there and kick some Slytherin butt." 

Fred and George smiled mischievously and led the group except Oliver and I out. Oliver smiled at me and we walked out on the pitch together. The roar of the Gryffindors was amazing. Most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were bearing Gryffindor flags as well making three quarters of the crowd Scarlet and Gold. I walked over to Angelina and Alicia who were taking in the crowd.  We smiled at each other and then zoomed off around the pitch for a warm-up. It felt fantastic to be out on the pitch surrounded by Gryffindor supporters. We did a second lap and stopped taking our positions for the game. Angelina frowned and pointed towards the ground as Fred, George, Harry and Oliver flew past up doing their warm up laps. 

"Here we go." She said pointing at the Slytherins that just entered the pitch. 

Avery loud cheer rang through the air as the Slytherins cheered for their team. 7 speeding blurs sped through the air towards Alicia, Angelina and I. Marcus Flint flashed us an evil grin as he and the rest of the Slytherins finished showing off their broom speed. Angelina glared in Flint's direction. 

"Let's just hope that Fred does us all a favour and knocks that arsehole of his bloody piece of Malfoy supplied shit." She said angrily narrowing her eyes in his direction. 

Alicia and I laughed. 

"If only." Alicia said as we watched Madam Hooch appear from the Teacher's stand. 

She waved her hand signalling for everyone to take his or her positions.  

"Ok." She began looking around at us all. "I don't want to have to scrap anyone off the pitch, so I wan a clean game." She added glaring at Flint. 

Every time we played against Slytherin, someone always ended up getting hurt. That's just the way the game had evolved. 

Madam Hooch turned to Flint and Oliver. 

"Shake hands." 

Neither Flint or Oliver made a move to shake hands. At the least they looked like they wanted to kill each other. She shook it off and placed the whistle in her mouth. The whistle blasted and the quaffle was released. It was snatched by Alicia who sped off towards the goals followed closely by Angelina and I. I snuck a look behind my shoulder to see my own followers, chasers Flint, Warrington and Montague. Alicia turned and looked for Ange and myself. I motioned for her to throw it to me and she was about to, instead opting for Ange.  Ange took a flying shot at goal and scored. The crowd gave a cheer and Bletchly the Slytherin keeper shook his fists at Ange. She stuck out her tongue and followed me as I took off after Montague who was making his way towards Oliver with the quaffle.  I ducked and waved between Flint and Warrington until I was up next to Montague. I swerved in front of him, cutting him off and making him halt in midair. He swore loudly and passed it to Flint who was behind me. Angelina who ducked a fierce bludger powered by Derrick intercepted the pass. The Slytherin crowd booed loudly and Angelina passed it to me. Without even thinking I automatically took off towards the Slytherin end guarded goals. One impulse shot was all it took for Gryffindor to lead by 20. 

Only our lead didn't last long and Slytherin ended up scoring 4 goals in the couple of minutes. The rivalry between Oliver and Flint became intense as they fought maliciously in the goals. Gryffindor finally became in possession again when Oliver blocked a catch and threw the quaffle to me. I sped off back towards the goals behind Ange and Alicia who were set up for another goal. But I was stopped as a bludger directed by Bole hit me in the leg. I whimpered in pain and threw the quaffle to Alicia who scored. Flint, Montague and Warrington in fury at bletchly failed attempt to block Alicia's shot a goal, turned and flew towards me fast with murderous looks on their faces. I ducked swerved slightly but flint came in contact with my broom knocking me off. 

The last thing I remember was falling.

**AN: Review please! What did you think?**


	11. Match Antics and Telling Oliver

AN: Hey guys am back into action and bringing you hopefully a couple of chapters before Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone! Anyway I have had some very disturbing reviews from you guys. You are all so worried that I killed Katie off, but really if that's what happened, would I really keep writing?? Lol. Here is Chapter 10! Thanks for the reviews by the way! 

Chapter 10 – match antics and telling Oliver  
  


Pain. That was all I felt after I awoke. I could here voices around me and from the soft texture beneath me I could tell that I was more than likely on the ground, on the pitch. Many voices swarmed into hearing and on of these happened to be Michelle. 

"Oh Oliver," she cried. "Will she be ok? Is she alright? Is she … _dead?_" 

I rolled my closed eyes. Michelle wasn't exactly the person I wanted to wake up to after falling of my broom. Hang on erase that. I didn't want to wake up to Michelle at all! 

"No Michelle she's not dead." I heard Oliver say through gritted teeth. 

"Well Madam Hooch?" Cedric asked worried. 

I made a mental note to pretend to be dead. It would be a lot better than seeing Cedric after…after all that. I felt a hand on my wrist and a hot serge jolted through my body. I immediately sat up in shock. Eyes open and everything. I looked around at the stunned looks on my faces. I guess that now was a good time to pretend that I had just woken up. 

"What happened?"  I asked looking to Madam Hooch. 

She was standing at my feet and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was standing around me plus Michelle and Cedric.  Oliver looked worried and sickly white. But most of the Gryffindors did too. Standing behind hooch was Flint with the same murderous look on his face I saw before I fell. I grabbed hold of my wrist that was pulsing with pain. Knowing my luck I had broken it or something. Madam Hooch smiled. 

"Bell your ok." She turned her head slightly to look at flint. "But Mr. Flint won't be when I'm finished. You were pushed from your broom in midair. It's a miracle that you're alive." 

"It was an accident." Flint scolded glaring at me. 

Oliver stood up. 

"Accidents like that don't happen with out some force Flint. You put one of my chasers on the bench! What did you think you were doing?" her asked angrily. 

Flint glared at Oliver. 

"Why don't you mind your own business Wood." 

Oliver made a move towards Flint, but was held back by Cedric. I was stunned. Cedric actually stopped Oliver from getting his head cursed off. 

"This is my business!" Oliver yelled through gritted teeth. 

Madam Hooch stepped between Flint and Oliver and Cedric. 

"That's enough." She turned to Wood. "Wood, I'm the teacher here and I will deal with punishment." 

Oliver shrugged and was pulled away by Michelle but Cedric remained as he and Flint seemed to be eyeing each other out. At last Flint turned and walked away. 

"Flint don't you dare go anywhere. I want a word with you." Hooch yelled but Flint just kept walking. "I'll be talking to professor Snape about him." She said angrily under her breath.

Then as if she had just remembered why she was here she turned back to me.  

"Do you have any pain Katie?" she asked pushing Michelle from my side and kneeling down. I nodded. 

"Yeah, in my wrist." I said gingerly letting go of my wrist.

I looked over her shoulder at Oliver. He looked pained, as I knew he would have been. Cedric bent down at my other side and took hold of my hand as if rubbing it in Oliver's face. But he looked genuinely worried. I didn't want him to like me. I really didn't.  

"It's ok Katie. You'll be ok. Won't she?" He asked Hooch who was feeling around my wrist. 

She smiled slightly. 

"Yes Diggory she'll be ok. Just a…" 

"Broken wrist." Oliver cut in biting his lip. 

Hooch nodded. 

"But not all is lost. Gryffindor won." 

I smiled. 

"We won? How?" 

Harry came out of the shadows from behind Michelle. He held the snitch in his left hand and was grinning widely. 

"I caught the snitch. Just after you fell. I didn't realise as Malfoy and I were battling it out trying to get it. I caught it and then realised that you had fallen. But I still caught it fair and square. We won." 

I smiled but suddenly realised that Cedric was still holding my hand. I gently pulled it away and looked over his shoulder at Angelina and Alicia. They had worried looks on their faces but were smiling knowingly at me. I shook my head and looked back at Hooch. 

"Well…" she said getting up and pulling me up gently with my broom. "You Miss Bell should go to the Hospital Wing. Johnston, Spinnet, accompany Miss Bell will you. The rest of you better be getting back to your Towers. No doubt you will have to prepare for your next class." And giving me on last smile, she walked off. 

"I can't believe that Flint would do such a thing. And in the middle of the game!?" Cedric said outraged as we all began walking off the pitch. 

"I can." Oliver said taking Michelle's hand. "It is Flint we are talking about, Diggory after all." 

Cedric nodded and that was the last thing he said. Michelle on the other hand thought that this was the best time for her scene of attention. 

"I had no idea what was happening! I thought that you were dead Katie, I really did." She said dramatically. 

More like she wanted me bloody dead. I faked a smiled. 

"It's ok Shell, I'm fine." She nodded and pulled Oliver into a hug.  

"You are ok aren't you Kat?" Fred asked grabbing Angelina's broom form her hands. 

I nodded and smiled at him. 

"You can't kill me off the team just yet Weasley." I said cheekily. 

He laughed.

"But one thing we can do…" Alicia said as we came to the Pitch doors and Locker room. "Is take you to the Hospital Wing like we are suppose to." She said grabbing my broom and giving hers and mine to George. 

Fred and Michelle followed George into the locker room, immersed in a conversation. Oliver and I stopped. I needed to talk to him. Angelina and Alicia glared at me telling me to hurry up. Cedric was watching me too. 

"I'll catch up with you guys outside ok?" 

Alicia and Angelina nodded and pushed Cedric and themselves out the door. Oliver looked at me concerned. 

"You sure your ok?" 

I nodded. 

"Apart from the burning sensation in my arm and the pain of my bones being fracture, I'm fine." 

He smiled weakly. 

"You scared me. You really did." He said running a hand through his hair. 

I nodded. 

"I scare myself all the time." 

He chuckled lightly. 

"I need to tell you something." I said frowning. 

Oliver nodded. 

"That's right you do too. What is it?" 

I looked him in the eye. 

"It's about Cedric." I said simply biting my lip. 

I suddenly realised that I do that a lot. But anyway back to the matter at hand. Oliver smiled.

"You two aren't running away together are you?" He joked. 

I didn't do anything. No smile, no frown, nothing. Oliver frowned. 

"Is this serious?" 

I nodded. It was to me.

"Well?" he asked again. "What is it?" 

"Cedric has feelings for me." 

Oliver bit his lip. 

"Oh." 

"I'm sorry I only found out this…" 

Oliver nodded.

"Katie what do you have to be sorry about?" He smiled soothing, then stoped abruptly. "Your not breaking up with me for him are you?" He said seriously. 

I laughed, which eased Oliver's mood.

"No. But listen I'll talk to you later ok? I sort of have a problem with my wrist now." 

Oliver laughed and turned making his way back to the Locker room. Well that went better than expected. I didn't even now how Oliver would reacted but it went better than expected. Now I only had one thought on my mind, get this bloody arm fixed.

AN: Guys sorry this had to be so short but I promise to have the next chappie or two up by either tonight or early tomorrow! I am very excited about the next part! He he. It gets very 'heated up' and no not that way you sick minded people. :) But you never know! ;) 


	12. Truth Or Dare

AN: Hello once again faithful readers! I told you I would give you a couple of chapters b4 Chrissie didn't I? I am going to apologise in advance for the spelling of Madam Pompfey. Is that how you spell it? Anyway if someone could look it up for me *winks * it would be great! Why don't I look it up you ask? Well that would involve getting up from my computer and walking up the stairs to hunt for my book, as frankly I couldn't be bothered as I am on a major brainwave! 

Chapter 11 – Truth or Dare 

I didn't leave the hospital wing until 8 pm that night. Dinner had already finished so I made my way up to my dorm, stomach grumbling. I was surprised that I would even be back in the tower tonight, but that just shows you the power of my persuasion and I guess really the power of my nagging. Nagging always did get me everywhere, especially at home. When I entered the common room, it was fairly empty which wasn't at all surprising for a Monday evening. Everyone else had had to go back to class after the match today and that would be why I didn't see any team members in the common room. I looked around for Michelle, Tegan or even Angelina but it looked like they had gone up to the dorm as well. Even night owl Oliver wasn't anywhere to be seen. That could also be a bad sigh. No Oliver. No Michelle. Please tell me they weren't together. I shrugged it off and opted to go up to my dorm and sleep or something. I trudged up the stair unnoticed still in my Quidditch gear from this afternoon. My arm was healed, Madam Pompfey had healed it with a simple spell but she wanted me to stay in the hospital wing for a little while. I opened up the door of my fifth year dorm and the sight that I was greeted with was nothing short of a party. A pyjama one at that. Everyone looked up from the floor as I came in. Angelina, Alicia, Tegan, Michelle, Angelina's sister Siana and about 3 of her 4th year friends were all gathered on the floor sitting on pillows and eating chocolate frogs. Angelina jumped up off the floor. 

"Katie, hows your arm?" she said hugging me. 

I laughed. 

"Better. Well it's not broken anymore anyway." I said flopping down on my bed.

Michelle tutted and stood up. 

"They didn't even let you change out of your Quidditch Robes?" she said disgusted. 

I sighed and put on a fake smile. 

"Michelle changing wasn't exactly on my list of priorities when I had a broken wrist that needed mending." I said sarcastically and full of bite. 

Michelle glared at me. 

"Well someone's in a bad mood. Could it be that time of the month?" She said loudly with a devilish smile.

Siana and her friends started laughing. Angelina glared at them. I bit my tongue to stop me from saying something that I could regret. I did narrow my eyes thought. That was all I could manage in this pissed off state.  

"Siana, Carmen, Jordan and Maddie. I think its time you guys left." Angelina said walking towards the door and opening it. 

She didn't like what Michelle said. Siana groaned.

"Come on Ange. The games just starting to get interesting!" she complained. 

Angelina shook her head. 

"What game are you guys playing?" I asked get up off my bed and walking towards them. 

Siana smiled. 

"Truth or Dare." She turned to Angelina. "Come on Ange I was just going to ask Michelle a question!" 

Michelle got up. 

"Come on Ange. Please." She pleaded using her puppy dog eyes. 

I rolled my. Merlin that only worked on Oliver. Angelina relented and closed the door. I sighed and made my way back to the bed to grab my pyjamas. I didn't particularly feel like sticking around if Siana and her friends were going to be here. Don't get me wrong, Ange is a great friend but Siana is very _very _childish. I opened up my draw to get my pyjamas out. I turned around to go to the bathroom and Angelina was standing there. 

"Come on, join us Kat. It'll cheer you up." She said pleadingly. 

I nodded. Ok fine. Let's hope Siana's question was a good one. 

"Well are you two going to sit down?" Michelle asked importantly. 

Ange and I nodded and I joined the girls on the bed of pillows. 

"Ok Siana, your turn." Tegan said shifting so that she could lie down. 

Siana took a deep breath and smiled devilishly. 

"Michelle, umm…." She looked up at the roof and then smiled again. "Have you slept with Oliver?" 

Angelina gasped at her sister's question and Tegan, Maddie, Jordan and Carmen laughed. Alicia looked at me awkwardly and I did…absolutely nothing. I wanted to know the answer as well, but I couldn't believe that Siana had asked it. Michelle smiled wickedly. 

"You want the truth?" She said dramatically. 

Siana nodded and her friends continued to giggle. 

"Yes." She whispered simply. 

"Really?" Alicia burst out. 

Michelle smiled. 

"Yeah." 

Angelina breathed again. Maybe it was like when they first started going out and the technically Oliver didn't cheat on me with his girlfriend. Wait did I just think that?

When did this happen?" Angelina asked stunned.

Michelle smiled devilishly again. Siana and her friends were still giggling. 

"Like last night." She said standing up. "Come on guys you'd better go." She said motioning to Siana and her friends. 

They stood up and followed her to the door. I looked down at the floor. Well that totally sucked. I mean Oliver cheated on Michelle with me then he had 'slept' with Michelle. Angelina rubbed my arm soothingly as Michelle bid goodbye to Siana, Maddie, Jordan and Carmen. Michelle slammed the door and flopped down on the pillow again. She looked around at our stunned faces. 

"Guys don't look so stunned! It was going to happen. I mean we are in love." She said grabbing another chocolate frog. 

I stood up and grabbed my clothes of my bed. 

"Well I'm going to have a shower." I said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

 I locked it with a spell and turned leaning back on it. Tears started to roll down my face. Why did every time I fell in love with Oliver, and yes there had been more than once, nothing every turned out right. He slept with her while being with me. I know that we are having an affair but that has nothing to do with this! Ok so maybe it did. A little. A lot. Oh fine! That was the whole point!

*

At 10 pm everyone in the dorm, excluding me was asleep. Michelle's words were still torturing me. 'Guys don't look so stunned. It was going to happen. I mean we are in love.' I rolled over and slammed my fist into my pillow. My other hand thankfully, I wasn't that stupid to use my injured arm. Why did this happen to me? I was so angry! I had the right mind to go over and kick Oliver's butt! Hang on that wasn't a bad idea. I listened for hints that someone was awake. After about a minute I realised that I didn't have to creep around anymore as I had cedric as my alibi. I pulled back my hangings, slipped my feet into my slippers and made for the door. Amazing it didn't even creek, houses elves must have fixed it. I then put on my best pout, shut the door and made my way through the common room and to the 7th year boy's dorm. I knocked loudly on the door hoping that I was waking the occupants up. I heard some voices, some shuffling and then the door opened to reveal Oliver in a pair of long sweat pants, with messy hair and half opened eyes. He smiled at me. 

"Katie, what are you doing here so late?" he asked rubbing his eyes. 

I glared at him. 

"You slept with her." I said angrily. 

Oliver frowned. 

"I slept with who?" he asked sleepily. 

I waited. He was still asleep but the minute he realised what he said he would awake. His eyes widened. 

"What?! Who told you that?" he asked stunned. 

 "Who do you think Oliver?! Santa Claus thought that he would drop off an early Christmas present and tell me that you slept with Michelle! Michelle told me Oliver, who do you bloody thing?!" I yelled angrily. 

"Shhhhh." Oliver hissed. 

I glared. 

"Don't you dare shhh me Oliver! So it's true then? I don't hear you denying it." 

Oliver looked at me pained. 

"Would you believe me if I did?" he asked raising his eyebrows. 

I shook my head. 

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER! WHAT DO YOU THINK???" I yelled again. 

Oliver grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into his dorm. 

"I didn't sleep with her Katie! Why would I? I hate Michelle." He said shaking his head. 

I pulled my arm away from him. I don't care how much he pleaded. I didn't believe him. Did I? I mean who could resist with him standing there in…no don't think about that. 

"She's your girlfriend Oliver. Apparently it was bound to happen. You two are in love! And it happened last night! Now try to tell me that you didn't do it." 

Oliver's eye's flashed. 

"You don't trust me do you?" he said angrily. "I mean I would trust you with my life and you…" He shook his head. "And you believe some bloody lie that Michelle tells you. I thought you hated her." 

How dare he turn this on me!

"Are you kidding?! I do!" I yelled. "Don't you dare turn this back on me! _You _slept with the girlfriend that you don't love!" I yelled back at him. 

"I DIDN'T FOR MERLINS SAKE!" he yelled back. "You're the one that doesn't trust me." 

I glared. 

"Why the bloody hell should I trust you if I hear that from her. I don't often listen to a thing that Michelle says, but I swear that this was genuine." 

Oliver still shook his head. 

"You don't trust me! Who cares if it did happen, which mind you it didn't. You don't trust me. A relationship is built on trust Katie. Trust. What's the good in continuing this relationship if you don't trust me." 

I felt like I had just been slapped in the face. Fine if he wanted to play like that.

"You know your exactly right, Oliver. What good is this relationship? It's not as if it would have worked anyway!" 

Oliver looked hurt. Like he had been slapped also or told that he had lost a player. That's it. 

"I quit. I quit fighting with you over Cedric, fighting with you over Michelle and I just quit this relationship all together. I quit our friendship and I QUIT the team." I then turned towards the door. 

"Fine!" he yelled back at me. 

"Fine." I said grabbing hold of the doorknob and slamming the door in his face. 

The door rattled. Soon as I did it tears ran down my face. I made to leave by took only 2 steps before I collapsed on the ground in a heap. I leaned up against the wall and screwed up my face crying. I couldn't believe that I just broke up with the guy I loved. The guy who apparently loved me. And the twisted thing was that it didn't have to happen. It was just neither was going to back down. After Oliver denied it I realised that I believed him. He had never lied to me before why would he start now. Not after everything that we had planned to keep it from Michelle. And then in the need of another thing to quit, I declared the only thing that could recapture my spirit, the team. I wiped the heavy flow of tears from my eyes. It was over now and I bet that neither of us had the guts to say sorry. It just wasn't in my pride to do it. But yet I couldn't leave his door. I just couldn't. I closed my eyes and let the tears still flow. What had I done? Just then the door flung open and Oliver came out and kneeling down beside me he pulling me into a hug. 

"I don't want to end it Katie. I don't." He said kissing me on the forehead. "It's not true ok? It didn't happen. Michelle is lying. It _wouldn't _happen. It wouldn't." 

I nodded and wiped away the tears. I didn't think in a million years that Oliver would do that. 

"I know. And I do trust you Oliver." I said hugging him back. 

He smiled. Well I guessed I trusted him. 

"And please I need you on the team. You're my best chaser." 

I laughed. Sure I was. 

"Your just saying that cause we're dating."  I said as he hugged me tightly. 

He laughed. 

"Yes I am." He said playfully. 

I slapped him on the arm. 

"Well thanks." 

He chuckled slightly. 

"Well my best injured chaser anyway." 

I laughed. 

"I'm your only injured chaser." I said smiling. 

He kissed me on the lips. 

"Thank Merlin for that." He said standing up and pulling me up as well. 

I nodded. 

"Oh and Josh said to tell you that you can certainly yell." He said smiling devilishly.

I laughed. 

"And Percy says that you should go back to your dorm or as head boy he will report you." 

I grinned. 

"Tell Percy that I don't give what he says." I said winking and making my way out of the boy's dorm. 

Oliver chuckled. 

"I certainly will." He said shutting the door. 

Wow that was very eventful. I sighed as I reached the common room. I stopped and looked up the staircase to the girl's dorm. I didn't want to go back up there so I laid down on the couch in front of the fire. Maybe it wasn't the best place to sleep but it certainly would be the warmest.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, keep it up!  Love ya all! Review now!**


	13. Christmas wishes

Chapter 12 – Christmas Wishes 

Before I knew it the term was over and Christmas was upon us. The last few days of term had been quiet and much like every end of term, tiring. Many of the first, second and third years had opted to go home for Christmas as the Christmas Ball that would take place tomorrow night was only open for 4th years and up.  

I sat down on the couch next to Angelina. We were waiting for Michelle to hurry up and finish packing. It was Christmas Eve and the day that she would have to leave for her Granddad's funeral. It was very surprising. Michelle hadn't mentioned the fact about missing the ball since breakfast the other morning when Oliver cut her down. 

I sighed deeply, closed my eyes and took in the quietness of the common room. It was declared a Hogsmere weekend so that everyone going to the ball was able to get their robes and finish their Christmas shopping. Beside me Angelina began humming a Christmas carol to the tune of 'joy to the world'. I laughed and opened my eyes. Angelina smiled. 

"What?" 

I shook my head. 

"You were humming. 'Joy to the world' I might add." I stated raising my eyebrows. 

She chuckled. 

"Sorry I'm just excited about Christmas and the fact we are getting rid of Shell for a few days. Anyway I have always loved Christmas. The atmosphere was always _amazing _at home with all my brothers and sisters." 

I nodded. I bet it was. Christmas for me was always pretty boring. It wasn't exactly my favourite time of the year. I mean my older sister is 8 years older than me and my younger sister is only 3. There is a pretty big age gap between the lot of us. 

"It's easy for people that have a big family or one that actually lives together for that fact." I said bitterly. 

I know it wasn't Ange's fault. Since I was little I had always wanted to have a Christmas with all the family. It wasn't that my parents had split up or anything. It was the fact that by the time I was old enough to realise what Christmas was, Gwen was away here at Hogwarts. Then Elizabeth was born when I came to Hogwarts. It always just seemed so hard for all three of us to be home at the same time and when we did get together it was really…disappointing. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I said apologising to Angelina. 

She didn't even look offended. She just smiled and signalled for me to explain. 

"Christmas in the Bell household isn't always fun Ange. Not like the Johnston's." I said smiling. "With us it is like…disappointing." I finished lamely. 

I didn't want to drag down Ange with my Christmas (non) cheer. Angelina smiled and gave me a hug. 

"Well I promise this Christmas is going to be the best! No parents, No sisters or pain in the butt brothers. No nagging Grandparents that you just want to hex. Just you, Alicia and me. Oh. And Fred, George and Oliver. But that's beside the point." She said making me laugh. 

There was nothing different about this Christmas than every other year. Except for probably the fact that I was seeing Oliver and spending it without Michelle. Anyway it was going to be a lot more interesting than going home. Angelina smiled devilishly. 

"Plus no Michelle. Total bliss!" 

We both cracked up. It would be bliss with out Michelle. There was a slam and the portrait hole door swung open and closed again. It was Oliver. He smiled at us briefly as he came closer. He was just returning from a morning fly.  

"Where's Michelle?" he asked sitting his broom down on the armchair closest to the portrait hole door. 

I pretend to frown. 

"Those weren't exactly the words that I wanted to hear." I said raising my eyebrows. 

A smile tugged at the corners of Oliver's mouth. He tapped him foot waiting for an answer. 

"She's upstairs. Still packing." I said looking towards the dorm stairs. 

Oliver groaned and pushed him way between Angelina and I on the couch. 

"Her Dad's here. He just cornered me in the Entrance Hall. Seems to think that I actually give a damn about his daughter. Anyway him and McGonagall are waiting for Michelle."

Angelina smiled and jumped out of her seat on the couch. 

"That's a good sign." She said happily. "Means Michelle is leaving earlier than expected. I'll go round her up. You too keep the snogging to a minimum please." She said grinning and heading up the staircase of the Girls dorm. 

Oliver chuckled.

"She ruins all my fun." He said kissing me lightly on the lips. 

I laughed. 

"Poor Oliver." 

I heard a door slam and guessing that it was Michelle I quickly got out of my place on the couch and sat down in the armchair closest to the girl's dorm. Michelle and Angelina came into view with Michelle strutting down the stairs like a queen and Ange carrying her bags like a house elf. Ange seemed to be carrying more baggage than was needed for her trip away for a few days. Michelle smiled widely at Oliver and I. 

"Well let's got then." She said leading the way out of the portrait door. 

Angelina, Oliver and I looked at each other. I got up out of my chair and pulled Oliver out of his. 

"Go on. Go do you duties as a boyfriend." I said pushing him out the portrait hole and towards Michelle who by now had reached the stairs. 

Oliver shook his head. 

"Why don't I do my boyfriend duties to you and carry the luggage?" he said cringing at the thought of accompanying Michelle. 

Angelina shook her head, grinning I might add. 

"It's fine. We can handle the luggage. We'll give you the easy job of walking with Michelle." 

Oliver sighed and took off after Michelle who for someone that didn't want to leave, was walking extremely fast. Ange handed a suitcase to me. 

"Now that was team work." She laughed. 

I nodded. 

"At least we don't have to walk with Michelle." I said obviously. 

We entered the Entrance Hall some time after Michelle and Oliver. Professor McGonagall was having a vivacious talk with Mr Plydell while Michelle stood smiling and Oliver, well he was looking frankly bored. 

"Arhh. Miss Bell, Miss Johnston. So nice of you to join us." McGonagall said with annoyance. 

She then turned to Mr Plydell. 

"I trust that Miss Bell, Miss Johnston and Mr Wood will see the two of you off. Happy Christmas." She said turning on her heel and heading down the corridor towards the Kitchens. 

Mr Plydell smiled weakly at McGonagall's retreating back. He then turned to Angelina and I. 

"Michelle. That's not very nice making your friends carry you luggage." He said outraged taking the bags of Ange and I. 

Michelle scolded. She didn't look happy at all. But then again when did she look happy and satisfied? When she was insulting someone maybe?

"Anyway. How are you girls?" Mr Plydell asked changing the subject because of the look he was getting from Michelle. 

I smiled politely. 

"Good thank you. And yourself?" I asked. 

I could certainly be better if Michelle would hurry up and leave already. Oliver snuck a glance over his shoulder at me. I could see the amusement on his face. 

"Very good, thank you Katie. And you Angelina?" 

Angelina smiled. Although that didn't count as she had been smiling for a while now and hadn't seemed to change her expression. 

"Great thanks Mr P." she said brightly. 

"Good to hear." Mr Plydell returned smiling. 

He then looked down at his watch for either the time or for an excuse to leave. 

"Well come on Michelle. We'd best be going." He instructed giving one last look at us all and exiting the Hall through the open doors. 

Michelle sighed deeply and watched her father walk out the door and down the steps. She leaned forward and kissed Oliver gently but yet passionately on the lips. 

"Don't have too much fun while I'm away ok?" She asked sourly. 

Oliver shook his head a smile playing on his features. 

"Of course not." 

Michelle leered. 

"Good. Well I'll see you guys when I come back then. Tell Tegan and Alicia I said goodbye and keep a good hold on Cedric Katie." She said smirking. 

And with that, Michelle left the Hall. From where we were in the Entrance Hall we observed Michelle get in the carriage and close the door behind her. The carriage pulled away and approached the gates, making its way towards Hogsmere where Michelle and her father would be catching the train back to Manchester. Angelina waited a whole 3 seconds before turning around and bounding back up the stairs. 

"Where are you going?" I yelled after her. 

She stopped halfway up the staircase and turned around. 

"To Hogsmere. I'm taking Fred and George's way. Then I don't have to see Michelle." She said happily, still smiling. 

I simply grinned and shook my head. Ange flashed one last smile and took off up the rest of the stairs and back to the Gryffindor Tower to get her cloak. 

"So it's just you and me then." Oliver said gabbing my hand. 

I nodded. 

"Yep I guess so. Are you disappointed?" I asked jokingly. 

Oliver smirked. 

"I guess you'll do." He said cheekily leading me out of the castle. 

"Where are we going?" I asked as we hit the crunchy gravel below the steps.

"For a walk." Oliver said looking out and around at the grounds. 

I groaned. 

"But I don't have my cloak." I whined. "And it's going to rain any minute." 

Oliver pulled me into a hug. 

"You don't need one. I'm here." He said smugly. 

I shrugged and looked up at the grey and miserable sky. It was going to rain. I could just see us getting caught out in the rain. 

"Fine but if I get sick…" 

"I'll make you some chicken soup." Oliver said cutting in smartly. 

I grinned as we kept walking. 

"You can cook?" I asked surprised. 

Wow this guy is gorgeous, can play the best sport that ever was and can _cook? _Talk about a keeper. (he he. In more ways than one!) Oliver shrugged and cocked an eyebrow. 

"Well no. But I would get some from the kitchens if that's any consolation?" 

I slapped him playfully on the chest. Well that certainly was a let down. But then who needed a man that could cook anyway? Well I did as I wouldn't know which way was up when using a spatula. But I guess I didn't need too. I could just conjure up food. Or Oliver could learn. 

"I guess. Would you watch them make it at least?" 

Oliver shook his head. His eyes were alight with laughed. 

"No I probably wouldn't do that either." He said looking down at the ground. "But it would be a gift from the heart." 

I smiled. 

"What you going to the kitchen to steal some chicken soup for my cold that I got because you forced me to go for a walk in the rain in the first place?" 

Oliver chuckled. 

"Well it's not raining yet." 

"_Yet._" I repeated. "Famous last words." 

Oliver smiled and drew me closer. 

"Always looking on the positive side aren't we?" He joked as we drew towards Hagrid's hut. 

I laughed and pulled away as Hagrid's voice boomed from outside his hut. 

"I 'ave been meanin' to talk ter yeh two." Hagrid said happily emerging from behind his hut. 

Oliver smiled. 

"Oh really? What about?" Oliver asked happily. 

I shivered slightly but smiled at Hagrid all the same. He chuckled. 

"Sure 'ave. 'Bout yeh Quidditch Game a couple a weeks ago." Hagrid boomed happily. 

Oliver smiled. 

"What about it Hagrid?" 

"I 'ave just been meanin' to congratulate you lot on a great game!"

I smiled. 

"Thanks Hagrid." I said happily. 

He smiled. 

"And yeh Katie. Yeh put up a pretty good fight against that bloody Flint. Thinks he owns the pitch he does." 

Oliver nodded in agreement. 

"So when's yeh the next game Wood?" Hagrid asked interested. 

Oliver remained expressionless. He bit his lip and looked up at Hagrid. 

"Depends on Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs game. Should be in a couple of weeks." 

Hagrid nodded. 

"All the best then 'eh? For that and the scouts on Monday."

Oliver nodded. What were they talking about?

"Thanks Hagrid." Oliver replied as we walked off leaving Hagrid to tend to his pumpkin patch.

I waited until we were about 100 metres away from Hagrid's. 

"What scouts is he talking about?" I quizzed. 

Oliver didn't look at me. He looked up, just not at me. 

"Talent scouts. From Puddlemere." 

"Puddlemere United?" I asked in disbelief. 

Oliver smiled and turned his head looking at me. 

"One in the same." 

I grinned.

"That's great news! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked excitedly. 

"I didn't want to get my hopes up. Our hopes up." He said simply as we passed down towards the greenhouses. 

I stopped. 

"But it could mean your big break into Quidditch. Puddlemere have one of the best records in history. It'd be great playing for them! How could you not get your hopes up?" I studied his face. 

He wouldn't look me in the eye. 

"You do want it don't you?" 

Oliver nodded and looked up and into my eyes. 

"Of course I want it Katie. It's the only thing I've wanted since well…forever." He said gloomily.

"Then why aren't you more excited?" I asked shaking my head. 

Oliver shrugged and leaned up against Greenhouse three.

"Because I would be playing for them next year if I did get it and I don't want to think that far ahead. Not yet anyway." 

I frowned. 

"Why not? Oliver any other time you would jump at the chance to play for an international team. And I know your not doubting your abilities. You never have." 

Oliver didn't move. He just continued to look at the ground. 

"Because I want to live now. Right now. I just want to think about us…about you. Not after Hogwarts. _Now_." 

I nodded and leaned forward touching his face.

"You don't want to think about playing for Puddlemere United because of me?" 

Oliver smiled. 

"Sound ironic doesn't it. Even sounds a little corny. But I mean it. Who knows what will happen next year? Anything could. Next year could mean anything. Do you understand? It could mean us breaking up."

I nodded. 

"I don't want that to happen but I don't want to be the one to take your dreams away from you Oliver. If you want the Puddlemere Gig and get it just go for it. We'll see what happens. There is no telling what might happen. We still have to tell Michelle yet. Who know she might kill me. Then you'd be stuffed wouldn't you?" I said laughing. 

Oliver's lips twitched. I knew he wanted to laugh. 

"You mean it? You wouldn't mind if I went for it?" 

I rolled my eyes. 

"Have you been listening to a word I just said? Of course I don't. It's my Christmas Wish that you get the gig. There. Now you satisfied?" 

Oliver chuckled. 

"And it's my Christmas wish that you come here." He said holding out his hand. 

I took it and fell into his embrace. The clouds rumbled and the sky looked ferocious. 

"Don't you think we'd better get back to the Castle. Before it starts raining?" I asked. 

But not a minute too soon. It started pouring before either of us had time to move. Then dodging the heavy rain Oliver and I ran back to the castle, getting more wet by each step we took. 

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Especially the new one that read the entire story in one hit! You know who you are! Read and review and I'll get the next chappie up as soon as possible. 


	14. Caught in the rain? More like caught in ...

AN: Wow guys! 114 reviews! Now that is bloody fantastic! I love it! He he. Sorry for the LONG wait between chapters, with all this New Years Partying to be done there is no time. He he. But there is now. 

**Chapter 13 – Caught in the rain? More like the middle. **

Oliver and I reached the castle and tore up the steps aching to get back into the warmth of the castle. I was totally drenched. _Drenched. _Sounds like a strong word to use for just a little rain, but let me tell you that was no _little _shower. Luckily the lightning held off until we were inside. Just. I quickly shook off my wet robes while Oliver dusted rain drops off his. 

"Well that was refreshing." He said humouredly.   

I glared. 

"Refreshing? Being caught in the rain?! Are you mad? Looks like you might have to bring me chicken soup after all." I replied sitting down on the bottom step of the staircase in the Entrance Hall. 

A smile tugged at the corners of Oliver's mouth. I tried to frown but his expression was too funny to resist. I cracked up. 

"What?" He asked sitting down beside me. 

I smiled. 

"I could tell you wanted to laugh. It made me laugh." I said simply as he moved closer to me. 

He shook his head smiling. 

"You are bonkers Kat. Bonkers." 

I grinned. 

"And that's why you love me." I added kissing Oliver. 

Footsteps were heard coming up from the corridor near the kitchen and Oliver and I sat listening intently for who it was. It was Cedric.

"Hey." He said simply stopping in front of us. 

I smiled warmly. 

"Hey Cedric. How are you?" I asked politely. 

By the look of him he was happy. Content. Back to the Jock Cedric or 'Quidditch Sex God of Hufflepuff' how Ange so kindly put it. I know Jock was a little steep but he reminded me of the cute and smug jock that play those funny muggle sports on muggle movies. Ok so I confess, even though I'm a wizards and my whole family are wizards I still occasionally on summer break watch a few muggle things. 

"Good. I was wondering if I could talk to you?" He said to me. 

Oliver nodded and took a hint. He pecked me gently on the cheek. 

"I'll see you in the common room later then." He said getting up off the stair and moving off back to Gryffindor tower. 

I motioned for Cedric to sit down in Oliver's place. Thankfully he didn't sit as close as Oliver had been. 

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked quizzically. 

Cedric smiled widely and tried to contain his laughter. 

"The supposed _us_." He said happily. 

I nodded. 

"Arhh." I said getting the picture. "What about _us?"_

He took a deep breath but the smile remained on his face. 

"I don't think that it's good for us to pretend anymore. I mean it's not very believable and Michelle is away. I'm guessing as soon as she gets back you'll tell her. I don't want to string people along anymore." 

I nodded in agreement. 

"Ok. So you want us to break up then?" I said smiling. 

Cedric laughed. 

"I guess that's what I'm saying. At first it was fun but now, it's different." He said pausing for thought. "But we can still be friends." 

The sparkle in Cedric's eye was unbelievable. I had known him for a while, even if we didn't really know each other before the Michelle thing but I had never seen Cedric so happy. It felt weird.

"Are you sure you want us to be friends? I mean you're the one who's breaking up with me." I said joking. 

He laughed. 

"Of course. But there is one problem. The Ball is tomorrow night." 

I shook my head. 

"That's not a problem. Michelle's not here so I'm still playing the rest of the school. I'll go by myself. It doesn't worry me. Ange and Alicia and all them will be there." 

Cedric nodded. 

"I bet you've got yourself a date already?" I said laughing. 

Cedric chuckled. 

"Actually I have." He said eye's twinkling. 

I laughed again. Laughter seemed to be a common thing for me lately. I smiled and nudged Cedric in the arm. 

"So who's the luck girl then?" 

He grinned.

"You're not going to believe this." He said biting his lip, still smiling. "Helena Star." 

I grinned. 

"Really? Cedric that's great!" I said hugging him. 

Friendly I might add. There are no sparks going off between us. I don't even know how he feels about me, since he told me that he liked me and I said it couldn't happen. I pulled away to see Cedric's sill ecstatic face. It seemed that some of the sparkle in his eyes had been distinguished. 

"Isn't it?" I asked seriously. 

Cedric smiled lightly. 

"Yeah it's great." 

I smiled at him. 

"I'm sorry I put you on the spot a few days ago. You know how I told you I liked you? I do…_but_…no matter how much it pains me to say it…I can see that you're happier with Oliver. So I respect that. That's why I think that _we,_" he smiled briefly. "Should break up."

I nodded. 

"Thanks Cedric. It means a lot to me. Thank you." I said comfortingly. 

Wow. That was sort of a relief. Sort of disappointing too though. Selfishly I had grown to like Cedric and Oliver fighting over me. Selfish I know, but hey. Cedric beamed and stood up, making ready to leave. He stopped and turned around to face me again. 

"Ok you don't have to agree to this but…" he began. 

I interrupted. 

"What?"

"Well why we were pretending we never kissed. I was just wondering if I could have one innocent kiss. A goodbye kiss if you will." 

I laughed and stood up. I guess it was the least that I could do, making Cedric put up with me for those 2 weeks. Oliver on the other hand deserved all the torture that he could get…he let me get wet! I kissed Cedric gently on the lips. Gently but if possible thankfully. Thankful that he had jumped into the deal. 

"Well I hope that you and Helena have a great time tomorrow night. I guess I'll see you there." I said turning around and heading back up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. 

I felt relieved as the portrait of the Fat Lady came into view. No more lies from now on. As soon as Michelle turns up in a few days, she's going to be told. It shouldn't have lasted that long. The lies between us or rather me lie to her about Oliver. I mean yes, I do hate her, but she was a friend to me once. Once. Come to think of it maybe hate is a strong word. It is thrown around a lot but is it really meant? I met up with Alicia and Angelina outside the portrait. They smiled as I drew near and before they could day anything like a greeting I interrupted. 

"Is hate a strong word?"  I asked stupidly. 

Alicia and Angelina both looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Maybe it was a stupid thing to ask. Well a stupid question to ask out loud anyway. 

AN: Hey guys read and review. Personal thank you's will be written into next chapter. 

**Answer this question; What shall happen at the Christmas Ball?**

Guys let me just say that if there are ANY mistakes, put it down to me writing this VERY late at night! Lol. I know no excuses but you'll forgive me. Trust me. __


	15. The Christmas Ball

_AN: Kelly: Thank you so much. I've had/have so much fun writing this fic and will continue to! Keep reviewing! _

_Riposte: I'm sorry! He he. She loves Oliver so she can't be snogging Cedric. _

_Ellie-poohbear: yeah yeah the chapters are coming! Lol_

_PokElilpupE: Thank you! I'm so grateful for all the reviews. I mean it's fantastic! Keep reviewing and it'll get higher *wink wink* Your suggestion is great. Still thinking about it though. I'm glad Michelle's gone too. I hate her! Lol. _

_BadgerBraveSweety: lol. Great thoughts. But wouldn't that put the final nail in Michelle's coffin so to speak? (Ok I know it sound pretty bad, but I hear it all the time and from now on am never repeating it again!) Wouldn't it make it worse not telling her to her face? _

_BriteGurlBlue: I know me too! I felt so bad! But Oliver had Katie first =)_

_Dreamcatcher: Thanks for both the review and the suggestion. We'll see what happens. _

_Serenity: Thanks! I'm glad you love the story so much. I really think that Katie, Oliver, Cedric and the other entire minor but REAL characters in Harry Potter can evolve into something great. _

_Azkaban Canuck: Wow it's great that your back! Lol. I missed you. GREAT no Excellent Suggestion! . He he. You want me to throw a drink again? Lol. Sure! Shortydork admits that that was what she was going to suggest too! Talks about great minds think alike. I have had so many requests to do it that I don't know what's going to happen! Lol. (Yes I do!!)  _

_Allie-Marina LaCross: Please keep up the review! Thanks a lot!___

_Just letting you guys know, that after this story is finished I am writing another minor character story. It will be called once and Again and I am hoping that it will be my best work to date. It will contain minor characters as I just stated. They include; Katie, Angelina, Fred, Alicia, George and Oliver. My favourite gang! Lol. Apart from Harry, Ron and Herms of course! Want to know when's it's up? Send me your email in your review and I certainly will make sure you know when it's up! _

Chapter 14 – The Christmas Ball

Next morning I woke to the hustle and bustle that was Christmas. Or rather to Ange and Alicia jumping on my bed. 

"Wake up sleepy head! Happy Christmas. " Angelina taunted thrashing her pillow on my head. 

I groaned. 

"Please let me sleep." I grumbled sitting up and throwing it back at her. 

She smiled devilishly and climbed off my bed. 

"Fine if you don't want this present from your family," she said holding up a large box. "I'll just you know… open it myself." 

I quickly sprang out of bed. Well I wasn't going to turn down presents for anyone. I'm not that interested in self-wallow! Angelina handed me the box. I looked at it hesitantly for a second before noticing a letter attached to the corner of it. I looked over to Alicia. She smiled. 

"Will you just bloody open it? You're a teenager, your suppose to be excited about Christmas." She said rolling her eyes. 

I laughed. Of course I totally agreed with Alicia. Opening it was the best option. Letter first though. I opened it to find the neat and rounded print of my mother. 

_Katie, _

_Happy Christmas Love! I hope you have a great Christmas at Hogwarts this year. I know you'll make the most of the ball and the chance to have fun, with Ange and Alicia. It was great to hear the Gryffindor won the last match, your father was so proud (as was I, but don't let him know that I was excited about Quidditch. I'll never live it down.) I'm guessing that Oliver has his sights set on the Cup yet again. Let's hope that you guys win eh? At that mention, how are things between Oliver and Michelle? Still going strong. _

Mum tended to know a lot about my life at Hogwarts. I hadn't written to her for a couple of weeks and of course she had no idea about Oliver and I. How does one tell her mother that? 

_Don't know how he put up with her really. You know how I feel about Michelle. Everything has been fine here at home. Gwen started her new job at Quality Quidditch Supplies, as I'm sure you know…_

Of course I did! How else would I have got Oliver a great present? Well I didn't actually know what it is yet as in entrusted that with Gwen. I asked her to get something good that Oliver would love, as I couldn't go to Diagon Alley myself it was the closest option. 

_I'm just glad that you two have finally made up and are talking again. _

Two words, long story. 

_Anyway I have to go and start conjuring up Christmas dinner for Lizzie and Dad. Just us three this Christmas. Gwen's staying in London with a couple of mates. No doubt they will be out partying. Hope the ball is fantastic and you let your hair down and have fun! I'm sure you will. Included in this present is something special. I'm sorry that it 's a little late and you may already have something to wear, (which I don't doubt being a Bell) but I thought that this might be a pleasant surprise. _

_Lots of love, _

_Mum.  XXXOOO_

I put the letter down and tore open the present. A painting by Lizzie fell out (my three year old sister _loved _making absurd finger paintings) as well as a jewel box, a book and a squishy wad of material. I stopped. It couldn't be. I picked it up and let the material fall out. It was! Periwinkle Blue satin dress robes with a blue strapless dress for underneath. The same robes and dress that I had wanted to buy before coming back to Hogwarts. Mum promise she would buy them for me but we never got around to it. Wow! I smiled widely at Ange and Alicia but a realisation stopped me in my tracks. 

"Where's Tegan?" I asked putting the dress robes down. 

Some of the excitement of the gift trickled out. Alicia got up and picked up some wrapping paper off the ground. 

"Out with Damien." She stated absentmindedly. 

Damien was a 5th year hufflepuff that Tegan had become _very _friendly with over the past 24 hours. They were going to the ball together. I nodded. 

"Look." I said tossing to robes and dress to Alicia. 

She unravelled them and beamed. 

"Wow. They're beautiful. Is that what your mum got you for Christmas?" she asked incredulously. 

I nodded. 

"Cool." Ange said joining the conversation.

She was holding up the book that had tumble out of my parcel. Alicia threw the clothing back so that I could hang them up.

"Your dad is obsessed with Quidditch right?" she asked raising her eyebrows. 

I laughed. 

"More obsessed than Oliver." I said getting off my bed and walking to the closet to hang my robes up. 

Alicia laughed. 

"Is that possible?" she said still continuing to clean up Ange's mess of wrapping paper. 

I nodded. 

"Uh huh. Well maybe. Why?" I said turning back around. 

I looked at the cover of the book that Ange was holding up for me to see. It read; _1001 fantastic moves for Chasers._ I laughed. 

"Oh Merlin." I said walking towards Ange and talking the book from her hand. "He always had dreams of breaking into the bit time himself. He never got the chance and wants me to make it." 

I thumbed through the book. Alicia smiled. 

"You could do it." She said smiling at me widely. 

I shook my head. Now she was going a bit overboard.  I accepted that I wasn't the best player on the team. I wasn't even the best or second best chaser. I was overjoyed to be on the team at any point. Everyone that was on it was so talented. But Alicia was way off.

"Alicia you have to be kidding? It's hard to get into especially when you don't have the hight enough level of skill. I have no idea how Oliver had the patience to even _try._" I weighted throwing the book on my bed. 

Alicia and Ange stopped what they were doing, which was cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper. I felt their eyes burn into my back. Oops. They didn't know. I turned around smiling at their surprised faces. 

Ange raised her eyebrows. 

"Care to explain oh wise one?" she joked. 

"He has a try out with Puddlemere on Monday." I stated biting my lip. 

Ange beamed. 

"You mean our very own captain could be playing for Puddlemere next year?!" 

I nodded. 

"Seems so." I said excitedly.  

Alicia grinned. 

"Why didn't he tell us?" she said breathlessly. 

I shrugged my shoulders. 

"No idea. I only found out yesterday." 

*

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Fred and George went and disrupted the house elves in the kitchens for a picnic basket full of food, and Ange, Alicia, Oliver, Fred, George and myself had Christmas lunch picnic outside for lunch. At about 5pm Alicia, Angelina and myself made our way back in to get ready for the ball after a great day of laugher ad fun. And that is where I am now, standing in front of the mirror in our dorm bathroom trying to charm my hair to look…well different. Angelina opened the door and pushed herself in. 

"Will you hurry up?" She whined looking me up and down. "You look gorgeous so now it's my time to get ready!" 

I rolled my eyes. 

"You promise I look alright?" I said studying my reflection in the mirror. 

Ange sighed. 

"Do you really think I would just say that to get you out of the bathroom?" she asked offended. 

I raised my eyebrows at her and she cracked up. 

"Ok ok. So I _would _but I promise I'm not now. Come on Katie. _Please._" 

I laughed again. 

"Ok fine. I'll get out and let you get changed. But you have to help me finish my hair and make up as soon as you're ready." I pleaded. 

Ange smiled. 

"Sure." She said pushing me out of the bathroom and closing the door in my face. 

I laughed and trudged my way back to my bed. I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this. Getting ready for the Christmas Ball that I didn't have a date to. Ok so it was _technically _wrong as I did have a boyfriend, _but _it was just that I couldn't go…well he couldn't be my date. I sighed and picked up the Quidditch book that no doubt dad had sent me. I thumbed through the pages again and stopped at a page instructing how to fake a proper throw. Interested in the theory I began reading…until Alicia burst through the door already ready for the ball. She laughed. 

"You're actually going to read it?" 

I shrugged and closed the book. 

"No…no," I stuttered. "I was just…looking." 

Alicia grinned. I scolded and threw the book on the ground. She held up her hand and twirled around. 

"What do you think?" she asked sceptically. 

I beamed. She looked great in her robes of deep purple and black dress underneath. 

"You look fantastic." I said getting up. 

Alicia smiled. 

"You look fantastic as well." She said smiling at my dress. "Let me guess Angelina kicked you out of the bathroom." 

I nodded. 

"Of course. I haven't even put on any make up or finished my hair." I said running my hand through my half done hair. 

Alicia nodded. 

"I'll do it for you if you like." She said walking towards her wardrobe and pulling out a silver case. 

I looked down at my watch. 6pm. Half an hour before the ball. Well when was I going to get it done? I nodded. 

"Sure." I said sitting down on the bed and watching Alicia pull out her wand and set to work on doing my hair. 

After about 10 minutes Alicia was finished pulling, combing and styling my hair and Angelina wasn't even out of the bathroom yet. I got up and inspected my hair and make up in the mirror of my wardrobe while Alicia tried to beat the bathroom door down. 

"Ange! What the hell are you doing in there?" She asked knocking. 

Ange slid the door open. 

"Getting changed. Geez." She said stepping out. "Well?" she asked spinning around. 

I laughed. Why was this a necessity for girls before going out? 

"Great." Alicia and I replied at the same time.  

We laughed briefly before the door of the dorm was thrown open. It was Fred and George. The looked hopefully round the room until noticing us near the bathroom. 

"Just come in why don't you." Ange scolded as Fred kissed her on the cheek. 

Fred and George smiled devilishly. 

"Well that was the plan." Said a happy looking Fred. 

"But we could have been changing…" Alicia began. She stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me that wasn't in your plan." She said rolling her eyes. 

George smiled. 

"Ok then. I won't." He said giving her a hug. 

I sighed. Oh happy days. Fred smiled. 

"Don't worry we haven't forgotten you Kat. Oliver said that he'll meet you in Common Room." 

I nodded and picked up Oliver's parcel from my bed. Mum was right, no matter how twisted and childish that sounded. It was time to let my hair down and have fun. I bid goodbye to Alicia, Ange, Fred and George, even though I was going to see them in a couple of minutes anyway, and I made my way down to the common room. My eyes darted across the room before falling on Oliver who was standing in front of the fire. I chuckled and drew nearer. He turned around when I was about a metre away from him, smiling. 

"You look gorgeous." He said quietly. 

I smiled. 

"Thank you." 

He laughed. 

"Is there too many people in the room for me to kiss you?" he asked quietly raising his eyebrows. 

I nodded. 

"Yeah. A little too many. But this'll make it up to you." I said handing him the small box that was his present. 

Oliver beamed. 

"Thank you." He said gently unwrapping the box. 

I held my breath waiting for his reaction to the present I had no clue about. Oliver beamed again as the present emerged from the paper. It was a sterling silver watch. On the face were carvings of Quidditch hoops and a quaffle. It was…

"It's perfect." He said putting it on. "Thank you Katie." 

I nodded. 

"I'm glad you like it."

Damn straight. Oliver reached into his pocket and drew out yet another small box. 

"This is for you." He said studying my face. 

I grinned and took it from his hands. 

"You didn't have to get me a present." I said opening the box. 

"Neither did you." He said watching my face. 

The box contained a necklace. A silver necklace that had a butterfly pendant that magically flapped its wings, as if it was alive. I loved it! 

"Thank you." I said kissing him on the cheek.

Oliver laughed. 

"So you like it." He asked apprehensively. 

I rolled my eyes. 

"Of course I like it!" I said sarcastically as Fred, George, Alicia and Ange joined us. 

"We all ready?" Fred asked excitedly. 

I laughed. 

"Sure let's go." I said leading the way out. 

_AN: Guys sorry it took so long for me to up date. It seems that time keeps running away from me. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter; frankly I thought that it sucked. But I promise that the next one will certainly make EVERYONE happy. He. He. He. Please review if you're reading this. My reviews are down this chapter and you know how I love them! It means a lot to me getting reviews so keep it up. _


	16. The Big Deal

Chapter 15 – The big deal

The Ball got off to a good start with Dumbledore opening the ball introducing a famous Wizarding band called The Hexes. It was hard to believe that, that was just over and hour ago. It seriously felt like two. Or maybe even three. I could tell that Oliver was bored too; he was counting the bubbles in his butterbeer. The problem with this was that butterbeer doesn't have many bubbles and that this was Oliver's sixth one. I looked up from Oliver's butterbeer and towards the dance floor where Alicia, George, Fred and Angelina were dancing it up along with the other 98% of the attending years at the Ball. I focused back to Oliver. 

"Oliver this bites." I said tugging his butterbeer out of his hands and taking sip myself.  

The buttery substance soothed my throat and heated up my stomach. Oliver sighed. 

"I know. I was just about to say that." He said looking up at me from the opposite side of the table. 

In the last hour we had tried to stay away from the centre of attention at the Ball. Rumours spread like wildfire at Hogwarts and when the people in the rumour fuelled them, it didn't take long to get around. That's what we were trying to prevent.  Someone noticing, then someone telling Michelle, especially before we told her ourself in a couple of days. The rule between Oliver and I started off good in theory but watching everyone dance, 'let their hair down' and have fun was hard. Especially when Oliver and I could have fun if it wasn't for Michelle. Oliver suddenly sat up and leaned across the table. 

"I have an idea." He said excitedly. 

I raised my eyebrows. 

"After having six butterbeers, Oliver is it worth listening to it?" I asked sarcastically. 

Oliver rolled his eyes. 

"Katie, butterbeer doesn't affect me. Trust me I've had worse. Anyway do you want to hear or not?" he said raising his own eyebrows. 

I laughed. 

"Ok then. Go on." 

Oliver smiled. 

Do you think that anyone would actually notice or even _care_ if we had fun _together? _I mean we've been so worried that someone will find out that it is sickening. No matter what happens we're going ahead with us aren't we?" 

I looked stunned at Oliver. Was I really hearing this clear little speech out of someone with so many butterbeers? Even as hard it is to believe, I actually did agree with him after some thought.  

"Of course we are going ahead with _us." _I said sarcastically. "Do you really think that I would deny myself fun if we weren't?" I said smartly. 

"Are you saying that I'm boring?" he said calmly, a smile playing upon his features and laughter in his eyes. 

I _loved _winding him up. Come to think of it I loved winding anyone up. 

"Could be." I said teasingly. 

Oliver jumped out of his seat. 

"Right." He said eagerly. "I'll show you boring." He said grabbing my hand, pulling me out of my seat and towards the dance floor. 

Oh Merlin. What had I done?

"What are _you _doing?" I hissed as we pushed though many couples of dancing people. 

Oliver smiled devilishly as we came to a clearing spot on the dance floor. 

"Well," he said drawing me into him and pulling me into a dance position. "I'm showing you that I am not boring. _Ever." _ 

I laughed. 

"Oliver I was joking." I said rolling my eyes. "Plus," I began this time a lot more seriously. "Isn't this going against everything about the Michelle policy." 

Oliver nodded as he steered me around the dance floor. 

"Yes. I guess you could say that. " He said systematically. "But Katie, I'm sick of it. Sick of sneaking around, sick of pretending to be happy about you and Diggory," 

"Oliver it was fake for one, two you weren't happy about Diggory you didn't even pretend for pretending sake and three we needed to cover it up." I added cutting him off. 

"Did we?" he said thoroughly. "Why didn't we just let it leak out? Why not tell Michelle then?" 

I had a problem with this conversation. It was Oliver's idea not to tell Michelle. Not mine!

"Because," I said angrily. "That was you're idea." 

Oliver nodded. 

"I know. And I regret it." He said bowing his head to my eyelevel. "But back to what I was saying. I am sick of pretending that _we _don't exist. Because you know what? We do." 

I laughed at Oliver's lame ending. 

"Exactly." I said quietly. 

"Exactly." Oliver did a double take. "Did you just agree with me?" he asked trying hard not to laugh. 

I nodded. 

"I think so. Don't tell anyone." I said jokingly. 

Oliver beamed. 

"Not a word." 

We danced for a minute to the Hexes music in silence. Then Oliver opened his mouth again….

"Were we just fighting over something or what? I sort of forget the point of what I was saying." He said chuckling. 

I giggled. 

"You were going on about how sick you were of pretending that _we don't exist." I informed as the song changed. _

Oliver nodded. 

"That's right….I'm just well…" he laughed. "Sick of it." 

"And when exactly did you become sick of _everything?" I asked looking around at all the fellow dancers. _

Oliver stopped thoughtfully. He crackled up laughing. 

"While I was drinking butterbeer." He confessed. 

I snorted. 

"And you say it doesn't have a affect on you? I think you judgment is foggy." 

"Nope my judgement is as clear as it had been for a long time." 

I raised my eyebrows. 

"Ok ok. Maybe a few hours at least but my point is I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier." He said nodding at the dancing. "We could have been out here having fun as _us rather than sitting there being bored." _

I laughed. 

"I think that butterbeer is the reason you didn't think of it sooner." I said sarcastically. 

Oliver drew me if possible closer, so that I was pushed right up against him. He smiled. 

"You have this thing about me and butterbeer don't you?" 

I nodded. 

"Of course. I think something is going on between you pair." I said using a mock tone of seriousness. 

Oliver smiled widely. 

"I didn't know you'd get so jealous. If I did I would have started drinking sooner." He said teasingly. 

I just smiled. 

"I didn't know that you could dance." I said changing the subject. "Otherwise I would have started lessons myself." 

Oliver leered. 

"Long story. When I was younger, my mum made my sisters, my brother and I…" he trailed off deep in thought. "Take lessons." He added solemnly. 

A smiled crept upon my face. 

"It couldn't have been that bad." 

Oliver nodded, his eye's flicker. 

"You's be surprised." He added trying to sound happy. "Dancing can scare you." 

I noticed the fault in Oliver's voice. Something was wrong. I could tell. I had never seen his mood flicker like this. It scared me slightly. 

"Do your brother and sisters still dance?" I asked trying to bring back his happy mood. 

Oliver shook his head. 

"No. They gave up when I did. At that point my dad was determined to show that his sons weren't into the prissy nonsense." He said spirited again. "So he pushed us to play Quidditch." 

I laughed. 

"And thus, the highly strung Quidditch maniac was born." I added dramatically. 

Oliver chuckled, although his eye's still seemed to be less bright and happy than before. 

"I am a little obsessive aren't I?' he admitted biting his lip. 

I nodded. 

"And that's why I love you." I said squeezing him tightly. "For pushing me all the time in training. Thus that is why I am behind in potions." I added happily. 

He laughed. 

"You know I wouldn't push you so much, if you listened to me during training." He said teasingly. 

I slapped him playfully on the shoulder. 

"Maybe I'd listen to you in training, if you actually stopped telling me how to play the game." I replied cheerfully.  

"I don't," Oliver stopped for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Ok so I _do tell you how to play the game but well I'm the captain, so I'm suppose to do that." He said defensively. _

I giggled. 

"Ok so you win." I declared biting my lip. "But that's the only argument I let you win ok?' 

Oliver nodded. 

"Deal." He said kissing me. 

When we broke apart I looked around to see if anyone saw. Thankfully no one did. Why is that thankful? A voice in my head asked. I considered it and agreed. Why is it thankful that no one saw? Why the hell am I listening to a voice in my head?

"So tell me more about your family." I said eagerly. 

Oliver nodded. 

"What do you want to know?" 

What did I want to know? 

"Mum's name?" 

"Carol."

"Um…Dad's name?" 

"Derrick." Oliver said smiling. "I have two sisters, Laven and Erin. And my brothers name was…Duncan." He said awkwardly. 

Was? 

"Was?" I asked cautiously and immediately wanting to take it back. 

Oliver nodded. 

"Yeah. Duncan died about a year ago." He said voice trembling. 

Oh Merlin.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know." I said as we stopped dancing. 

Oliver pulled away and I watched him run a hand through his hair. 

"Not many people did. I didn't tell anyone." He said solemnly. 

I felt bad. Miserable. Terrible. Why didn't I realise before, when his voice and eyes flickered at the mention of his brother. I placed a hand on his shoulder.  It hurt me to look at him like this. And the worst thing was…I had never had any idea. Oliver took hold of my hand resting on his shoulder and pulled me back to our table. I sat down beside him and pulled my chair closer. 

"What happened?" I asked quietly. 

Oliver looked up. 

"A freak accident." He said sighing deeply. Then a smile crept upon his face as if relighting memories. "Duncan was younger than me.   There was six years between us. He was the baby of the family. Anyway every holidays or whenever I went home, we used to go out fishing on this lake that was near our property. Sometimes we would just go out to paddle around. This one-day, Christmas holidays last year we got up early and went fishing." He frowned. "That's when it happened. We'd been out there for a couple of hours and the sun was just starting to come up. Neither of us had had a bite since we'd been there. So Duncan got a bit restless and started shoving me around trying to push me out of the boat. He though it was funny. He finally succeeded and I got pretty shirty with him. So I swam back to the shore and as I got there he starts screaming. The last thing I remember was turning around and seeing him splashing about in the water." 

I took in a deep breath. 

"He drowned?" I asked breathlessly. 

Oliver nodded. 

"I had no idea how it happened. It wasn't like he couldn't swim or anything as we had taught him to. I blamed my self for ages. I hadn't thought about it in a long time. Even if it was only a little while ago. I tried to shut it out. " 

I studied Oliver's face. All the excitement that was there before had been removed and all that was left seemed to be a cold mask. I had never seen Oliver like this. Never. And I couldn't believe that I didn't know. I felt bad for bringing it up and I felt even worst seeing him like this. It cut me up. I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. 

"I had no idea. I feel so bad." I said pulling back and kissing him gently. "I didn't know." I stressed again.

He smiled weakly. 

"That was why no one knew. I didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts. Of course Mum and Dad told Dumbledore, they had too. He was suppose to start Hogwarts this year." 

I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I knew that could give him a little comfort. I kissed him. Kissed him slowly at first them more passionately. Oliver relaxed and returned the kiss. 

"Well, well, well. This looks mighty cosy." A fierily voice came from behind me.  

I noticed it at once as Michelle's. Oliver and I broke apart and stood up instantly. I looked at Michelle. She was standing in front of me with the fiercest look on her face. I have to say something. Something good.  

"It's not what it looks like." I said regretfully. 

Regretfully because it was exactly what it looked like! Why I had ever been possessed to say that I didn't know. If possible my comment made Michelle even madder. 

"Well it looks like you and my _boyfriend were sitting in the middle of the Christmas Ball that I had been looking forward to for sometime,__ snogging. Is that not what it looks like?" She yelled at me. _

"Michelle I can explain." Oliver said calmly stepping forward, trying to calm her down.

Michelle turned to Oliver. 

"Can you Oliver?! Well I think that you'd better start." She yelled. 

"Don't yell at me." He said warningly. "I will explain but not here why you are making a scene." He said though gritted teeth. 

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Oliver! I can make a bloody scene if I want!" 

I think that it's time I stepped in. 

"What's new!" I added pushing Oliver aside. "You always make a scene out of everything." 

Michelle's eyes flashed. 

"How dare you criticize me Katie! You're the one making the move on MY boyfriend."  She bellowed. 

Some of the dancer's stopped and looked our way. 

"Will you keep your voice down?" I hissed. "Can't we talk about this in privately?" 

Michele shook her head. 

"No! No we can't. I want to know NOW what's going on?! Don't you think I have a right to know?!" 

"Of course you do." Oliver scolded. "And we were going to tell you." 

Michelle laughed angrily. 

"Tell me! Tell me what?" she asked angrily. 

"About us." I chorused in calmly. 

"About you?! Care to explain dear boyfriend?" She said turning back to Oliver. 

Oliver nodded. 

"Katie and I have been seeing each other for a couple of weeks." He said rationally. "We were going to tell you when you got back." 

"A couple of weeks! Behind my back!" She turned to me. "You're supposed to be my friend Katie. Best friend!" she hollered. 

I laughed. 

"You know we aren't best friends Michelle you know it! We haven't been friends since I realise that I hated you! And sadly it wasn't sooner." I yelled. 

Michelle looked like she had been slapped. 

"What about Cedric?!" She yelled. "You've been cheating on Cedric ad well. Does he know anything about this?" 

"Yes I know." Cedric's admitted stepping forward from behind a row of people who had become bored with dancing and were watching the light entertainment. "But Katie and I were never together anyway. I knew from the start. That's why I got involved." 

I rubbed my eyes. This was getting worse. If that was possible. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not in front of half the school and teachers. 

"It was a lie? A lie to cover it up! " Michelle yelled almost close to tears. "Anything else you want to throw at me?" she said distressed. 

"No not really." Oliver added angrily. "But I'd like to know why you're back early." He said relieving my of a burning question. 

"To surprise you." She said shortly. "I wanted to surprise you but it looks like you surprised me. The funeral was yesterday and my parents decided that I could come back for the ball, for Christmas." She bit her lip irritably and took a deep breath. "I _never and I mean never want to talk to you again." She said looking at me. "So much for being friends but as you so __kindly put it I was wrong. Very wrong." She turned to Oliver. "Looks like I was wrong about you too." She said picking up a glass off the table beside her.  "I hate you. Positively hate you. You ever come near me again and I'll kill you." She said throwing the glass of water on Oliver. "Merry Christmas." She said huffily storming out of the Great Hall. _

Everyone that had stopped dancing shrugged and turned their attention back to the ball leaving Cedric, Oliver and I standing there, dumbstruck. Beside me, Oliver wiped the water off his face. 

"Well that went well." 

AN: Wow I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had writer's block trying to start it. Hope you guys liked it! I know we saw side that we had never seen of Oliver. The Duncan thing I got the idea from my favourite show, Monarch Of The Glen. Seen it before? Then you'll realise that I changed it a little! Review. Did you like it?????? I have no idea what I think of this chapter. Questions; 

1. What would you give this out of 10? (me probably a 6!) 

2. Did Michelle take it a little too well or well enough for the brat she is?

Special question for Azkaban Canuck: Did I do you suggestion justice and are you happy with it? 

I have one last think to say before I got to bed tonight, the next chapter will be the last of 'Totally Clueless.' And to go out with a bang, I would like EVERYONE who reads it (Zoe of you are reading this bloody review!) to review and make me a very very happy person!


	17. The End?

**Chapter 16 – The end? **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	18. Author Note for all you faithfully revie...

Guys I am so sorry that I had to end it like that! But all the drama was finished plus *grins evilly, not Voldemort evilly though* I liked ending it on a cliff hanger! I thought that it was funny, obviously you guys didn't! lol. Oh well. I'm sorry. Please forgive me??? And please read my NEW fic, Hanging by a Moment. It's a Katie one and there might be a slight appearance from everyone's favourite keeper! He he. You never know. 

The link is here; [Hanging By a Moment][1] and I would really love it if you clicked on it, read the first chapter and then reviewed. Next chappie will be up soon! 

See you there! 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1186473



End file.
